More Than Just Friends
by XxMandaaaaxX
Summary: Amy has her one year old son John. Ricky is always there seeing John, which means that him and Amy get closer. As their son brings them closer together the two become more than just friends. Amy/Ricky Eventually
1. This Kiss Might Give It Away

**Ricky's POV**

When Amy slept she looked like an angel. I stood in the doorway just watching her; quietly I got John from the bassinet. I loved Amy so much, but she was with Ben, I couldn't change that. I walked downstairs with John and fed him his food. Amy walked downstairs, she looked tired.

"I'll feed him you can go home." She said walking towards me.

"No I'll feed him, you can get dressed." I said placing John in his highchair.

We heard a knock on the door; Amy went to go answer it. Sure enough we heard Ben's voice.

"Do you like Ben?" I asked John.

John gave me a disgusted face. I laughed and fed him his breakfast. He ended up mashing it all over his face, bib, and clothes. Well what else do you expect a one year old to do? Amy and Ben walked in.

Ben picked up John, and John started crying.

"Oh um Ben…" I started.

"No no, it's okay I took a course in child care. I will have this child stop crying in no time." He said, struggling to cradle John.

"Oh yeah? Did your course instructor inform you how to tell when a baby is eating? He's hungry Ben. Let the kid eat." I said.

Ben put John back into the highchair, he turned back to Amy.

"I love you Amy." He said.

"I love you too Ben." Amy said. He kissed her, and she smiled once they pulled apart. I finished feeding John, so I went to go give him a bath. I started to go to the bathroom when Amy saw me.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked.

"Going to give our son a much needed bath." I laughed.

"I'll take care of it Ricky. You fed him, it's the least I can do." She asked, Ben's arm was around her shoulder. I wish that was my arm around her.

"Amy I have it taken care of, you can talk with Ben, and you haven't talked to him since last Monday." I said.

"Thanks so much Ricky." She said and hugged me. I didn't want to let go, I loved the feeling of having her arms around me.

I walked upstairs; I could hear their conversation from the bathroom.

"I don't like the fact that he's always around. I mean he's the dad but I'm the stepdad. I'm not around here all the time, so why is he?" Ben said jealously.

"Ben you're joking right? He's John's dad. He has a right to be here." Amy was saying.

"Okay let's stop before we fight." Ben said. He must have kissed her because it was silent for a couple of seconds.

I put John in the bathtub and he splashed water everywhere. He just kept giggling and splashing. It was very funny. I dried John off and put him into his pajamas. I placed him in his crib for his afternoon nap. I went back to the bathroom and dried off the floor. I walked backstairs to go clean off the highchair and saw Amy and Ben kissing.

"Oh sorry, bad timing." I said as I backed into the Den.

They pulled away, and Amy looked at me. Ben placed his arm around Amy's waist. She moved it back up to her shoulder. Obviously she hated that.

"It's alright Ricky; Ben was just about to leave." Amy said.

I looked over at Ben; I saw the hurt in his eyes. He gave her a look that said 'Why can't he leave too?' If he kept complaining like this, their relationship would be over really soon.

"Dada!" John yelled.

"Let's go. Goodbye Ben." Amy said and we left. I kind of felt bad for Ben. He was so confused, no goodbye kiss or anything. Amy and I walked up to the nursery where John was.

"Mama Mama Mama!"He yelled. He was sitting in his crib with his arms reaching out.

"I guess somebody doesn't want to nap." Amy said taking her son into her arms.

She cuddled him; John smiled and babbled a little bit. I walked over to them and ran my fingers through John's short hair.

"He's so perfect." Amy said softly.

"Just like you." I said.

Amy blushed. I took John from her arms and tossed him up and caught him.

"Who's daddy's big boy?" I said.

John giggled and stuck his fingers in his mouth. I laid him down in the crib, he fell asleep pretty soon. Amy and I were watching him sleep, he looked so adorable.

"I better get going." I said.

"No, you don't have to go yet. I mean if he wakes up I won't ever be able to get him back to bed. Please just stay a little longer to make sure that he really is going to bed." Amy said.

"Alright, but let's go into the den, that way we don't wake him up." I said quietly.

So we did, and we talked for hours, the time just flew by.

"Why are you even with that freak?" I asked.

Amy giggled, "He's really sweet, although he gets very jealous."

"You really think he can be a good dad? He was trying to starve the child! And every time he holds John, John starts crying hysterically." I said laughing.

"Okay he didn't try to starve him; he just wanted to hold him. You're right though, I'm not quite sure how great of a dad that he could be. John does cry a lot when he's around, so I'm not sure how our marriage would work with that." She said confused.

"You know, a lot of guys really do like you, you're a very pretty girl Amy. Pretty and Smart." I told her.

Once again Amy blushed and said, "Thanks Ricky."

"Anytime." I said.

We both leaned in for a kiss, but she pulled away right before our lips met.

"I'm sorry Ricky. I can't, I love Ben." She said.

"I better get going." I said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make it uncomfortable." She said concerned.

"It's alright I'll be back early tomorrow. Thank goodness for summer vacation." I said and smiled.

She smiled and hugged me, and I went to my car. I drove home and opened the front door quietly, hoping that my foster parents wouldn't hear me.

"Taking care of John?" My foster mom, Margaret, asked me.

"Yeah, then Amy wanted me to stay to make sure that he didn't wake up." I told her.

"Come sit, I'd like to hear what she said." Margaret said.

So I did, I walked into the dining room and sat with her. She really was such a nice lady to take me in.

"I think she likes you." Margaret said and smiled.

"No, she's going out with Ben." I said.

"Ricky trust me. She either likes you, or just wants to make Ben jealous. I don't think that Amy would use you like that." Margaret said.

"Now, I've got to go to bed; I have my shift at the hospital tomorrow morning. Be careful driving tomorrow. I love you Ricky, goodnight." Margaret said.

"Thanks, Margaret I love you too." I told her.

Margaret went up the stairs; once I heard her bedroom door shut I went downstairs to my room. I laid there on my bed, thinking. There has got to be some way to win Amy, I've got to prove to her that Ben isn't a good boyfriend. I've got to get Amy to love me back.


	2. This Is The End

**Amy's POV**

No, that was too close. It can't happen again, I can't betray Ben. I love him so much, or do I? Ben is smart and funny. But he knows nothing about raising a child, he can't stand seeing someone in pain, and John cries whenever he sees him. Ricky is cute, talented, romantic, caring, and a great father. I just don't know what I'm going to do.

"Mama?" John asked.

I was sitting in the rocking chair located in the nursery. I stood up and went over to the crib.

"We have to go to bed sweetie. It's nighttime." I told John.

John started crying, so I started rocking him. He fell asleep, so I placed him in the crib and went to go take a shower. I changed into my pajamas and went to bed. I was woken up by the sound of a door opening and closing. I got out of bed and went downstairs to see my mom walking in.

"What are you doing?" I asked angrily.

"Going to bed." My mother responded.

"Do you know what time it is?" I asked.

"Amy who does you thinks you are talking to me like that!" my mother yelled.

"I had no idea where you were. I had to ask Ricky to stay with me because you weren't home." I said.

"Well I'm sorry that I went out on a date and it ended later than I expected." My mom said.

"I have to go to bed; I'm planning on taking John to the park tomorrow." I said and walked upstairs and went to bed. I'm so sick of my mom and her boyfriend; she's better off with Dad.

I woke up the next morning, surprisingly John slept through the night. Or so I thought, I found Ricky in the nursery feeding John.

"I didn't hear him cry." I said confused.

"Like you said, he never cries when I'm around." He said smiling; oh gosh that smile just kills me.

"Yeah, well I was going to take him to the park today. If you want to come you can. It'll be like a family day." I said smiling.

Amy got dressed and we put John in his stroller. He started giggling and babbling as we started walking down the sidewalk.

"You look really nice today Amy." He said.

"Thanks Ricky." I said and smiled.

"So are you going back to Grant High school?" He asked eagerly.

"Maybe later on, when John is old enough to be in a daycare."I said.

"He could be in one right now."He told me.

"Yeah, I just feel like I need to be there right now, we need to be there. This is the age where he realizes that we are the people who watch over him we're his 'mama' and 'dada.'" I said laughing.

"I've been thinking about maybe taking the rest of the year off, you know, spending the day at your house with you. That way we can both be there for him." He told me.

"That sounds nice. Nicely planned out." I said.

We arrived at the park and began circling it. I was happy; spending this time with him. I wasn't quite sure why.

"I've been thinking about what you said." I told him.

"What?" he asked.

"Yeah, about how Ben can't raise a child properly. Taking a course doesn't give him the knowledge. Also the fact that John doesn't like him very much." I said.

"So you're going to break up with him?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I think I found the perfect dad." I said.

We stopped walking and turned to each other, I looked into his eyes.

"Who?" he asked.

I grabbed his hands and smiled.

"You." I said and kissed him, it was the most wonderful kiss ever.

Once we pulled away he picked me up and spun me around. I started laughing, and once he put me down I linked arms with him, and he started pushing the stroller again.

"You know, maybe we should wait a while. Before we do this Amy. Let Ben realize that this isn't going to work. We can't go out now, it's not fair to him. Besides, I think he's already jealous. Make it think that it was his idea to break up with you." he said.

"Alright if that's what you want." I said smiling.

We walked back home and played with John for a while. We build towers out of blocks, and of course John knocked them down. The doorbell rang; I wanted to get it so Ricky stayed in the nursery, probably listening to who it was.

"Hello my angel." Ben said.

"Hi Ben." I said.

They walked into the Den, which was better because I could hear them a lot better from there.

"Ricky's in the nursery playing with John." I told him.

"I figured, his car is always in your driveway so I expected it." Ben said very rudely.

"Excuse me? Alright Ben what is wrong with you! This is like the second day that you've been jealous of the fact that Ricky is my baby's daddy. He can see his son anytime he wants to." I told him.

"Alright Amy, let's not get anybody mad." Ben said trying to calm her down.

"No Ben, I'm already mad. What else don't you like? Because I'm interested in hearing this!" I said angrily.

"I hate how you three go out places together. And how when you had john he was the first to see him. When I try to hold him you hesitate to hand John to me, but when Ricky wants to hold him you give John to him immediately!" Ben yelled.

"We're a family Ben; we are always going to be tied together by John. I'm sorry if you don't like it, but that's the way it is. I wanted my baby to see his mom and dad before anyone else. I'm sorry if I hesitate Ben but you really don't have any experience in parenting." I had told him.

"I took a course on parenting! Two whole weeks!" Ben yelled.

"Compared to the thirteen months of experience Ricky and I had. We had to start on our own and learn Ben! Somebody can't just tell you what to do! You figure it out on your own. Every baby is different." I said.

"When you become a parent Ben, you realize that you put your baby first before yourself. Would you be able to do that? Right now, it seems as if you're jealous of the fact that a father is spending time with his son. If we listened to you and everything went your way, Ricky wouldn't be allowed to see his son. John would not have a father. Is that what you want?" I asked him.

"You're right Amy. I just don't see how this is going to work out. You, him, and me, it'll never work." Ben said to me.

"So are you breaking up with me?" I asked upset.

"I think that, it might be better if we did." Ben said uncomfortably.

"I love you Amy Jeurgens." Ben said.

Ben walked out of the door. I walked upstairs to the nursery. Tears were running down my face.

"I d-didn't know it w-would h-hurt so bad." I said and ran to Ricky. I buried her face in his shoulder and sobbed. He wrapped my arms around me and comforted me. It was all he could do.


	3. A Step Into Her Shoes

**Ricky's POV**

My arms wrapped around Amy, listening to her cry was breaking my heart.

"I love you Amy." I whispered.

"I l-love you too R-Ricky." She said between her sobs.

She started to calm down, and she sat down in the rocking chair. I sat down on the floor right in front of her.

"I guess it's just that he was there, all along. He's just become a normal thing in my life and now that he's gone..." She said sadly.

"You have me. I love you Amy, I always have." I told her.

"I love you too Ricky." She said quietly and smiled.

John woke up from his nap, and he started crying. Amy went to go get him, but I told her to sit down. I went downstairs and got a bottle for him. I went back up, and found Amy sleeping in the rocking chair. I put John in his swing and picked Amy up. I carried her to her bedroom. I tucked her into bed, and went back into the nursery to play with John.

"Weeee!" I said playfully while I pushed John's swing.

John giggled and clapped his hands. I loved when he clapped his hands, it was so cute. I scooped John up into my arms and tossed him up in the air and caught him. John giggled once again and smiled.

"Dada!" He screamed.

"What? What?" I asked him smiling.

"Dada dada dada!" John said smiling.

"Are you hungry?" I asked him.

John started clapping, which was his way of saying yes. So I carried him downstairs and placed him in his highchair. I went to go get his baby food out of the pantry, when I returned back to the highchair I saw Amy there. Her eyes were all red and puffy.

"Here I'll feed him." Amy said reaching for the food.

"Amy, I want you to rest. Okay? It's been a stressful day. The reason that john never cries when I'm around is because I'm not stressed. If you're stressed he'll be stressed." I told her.

"Alright." She said and walked back upstairs. Once I heard her door close I went back to feeding John.

"Alright little guy here we go." I said as I fed him some baby food.

He smiled, it was a little gross, considering the fact that his mouth was filled with food. It made me laugh though. Once he was done I kept him in the highchair and took the spoon and bowl and placed it in the dishwasher. Anne walked in from the kitchen door.

"Oh hi Ricky." Anne said.

"Hi Anne. Aren't you working today?" I asked her.

"Yes I just have my lunch break right now." She said.

She searched through the refrigerator. I picked John up and held him.

"Anne, if you want I brought over some hamburgers. I bought them while I was at the butcher shop this morning. I was going to bring them home, but then I remembered I had to stop by here. I had them grilled at the shop, so they're ready to go. They're on the counter over there." I told her.

"Oh thanks Ricky. That's really thoughtful. I really need to go shopping this week." Anne said as she went over to go get a hamburger.

She wrapped it in aluminum foil, said goodbye, and went off to work. I realized that I was still holding John, so I went upstairs to go change him into pajamas. I put him into his crib and then went to Amy's room. I knocked on the door.

"It's open." She said.

"Well I knew that. I just wanted to knock." I told her smiling.

"Okay then." She said smiling.

"I have to go to work now, I'll stop by again later tonight." I told her

"I thought you went already." She said.

"I work twice on Fridays." I said, I kissed her goodbye and drove to work.

I arrived there and Bonnie greeted me. She told Ben and I what we had to do. More gift wrapping of course. I started wrapping mine.

"So how did she take the news?" He asked me.

"How do you think she took it Ben?" I asked him

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking you." Ben said.

"Well Ben step into Amy's shoes. You're forced to wake up in the middle of the night occasionally. You can't push a stroller around the park without people giving you weird looks, because she's a teenage mother. When you go to the supermarket and the baby starts to cry people start whispering and giving you weird looks. Then the dad starts to want to come back into your son's life, and you accept it. But your boyfriend doesn't. He gets jealous and angry at everything that you have accepted, and every time that the dad is over the house your boyfriend comes. To make matters worse, you decide to get jealous and fight, eventually breaking up with her. So all of the other stuff she has to go through now plus the fact that she just got dumped adds more weight on her shoulders." I yelled.

"I had no idea… I didn't think that it'd be…" Ben started to say.

"That's the thing Ben! You don't think, you don't think about anybody but yourself! You just get more and more jealous when Amy gets help from me. Because you think that if Amy gets help from me, that she won't need you. Well, I'm the dad Ben, and I deserve to see my son." I said.

Nothing else was said after that. I finished making my baskets, Bonnie inspected them.

"Nice work Richard, you're free to go home." Bonnie said proudly giving me a pat on the back.

I went home to let my foster mom know that I'd be heading over to Amy's.

"Alright Ricky, just don't be home too late. Tomorrow I'll need your help for an hour. We're moving in new furniture for the Den." Margaret told me.

"Alright." I said and walked to my car.

I arrived at Amy's and walked into the nursery. I saw her cuddling John.

"Daddy's here!" She said as she turned John to see me.

His whole face lit up and he smiled. He stretched his arms out and Amy handed him to me.

"Hi John." I said softly, as I rocked him. He babbled quietly and slowly fell asleep. We kissed him goodnight and tucked him into bed. We sat at the kitchen table talking.

"So how's the butcher shop?" She asked me.

"Its okay, Bonnie's nicer to me than Ben. It's nice, because Mr. Boykevich is still nice to me despite the fact that Ben is mad at me." I told her.

"Oh." She said.

The doorbell rang, and for once I didn't know who to expect on the other side of the door.


	4. One Last Chance

**Amy's POV**

I sat with Ricky. I wanted to be his girlfriend so badly. Sure we said I love you and stuff but we weren't official. Besides, I don't think that he's officially over Adrienne. We heard the doorbell ring, I had no idea who it was. Maybe my mom's new boyfriend, her boss. I thought she was at work though….

"I'll get it." I said happily.

"Okay, I'll be in the nursery with John." Ricky said.

I went to the front door. Anxious to see who was there I opened the door. There he stood, casually. As if nothing happened. Ben. No! This can't be happening. Why would he come back? Why would I let him back?

"Hi Amy." He said nervously.

" Hi…." I said confused.

"I'd like to talk." He said.

"Sure, come in. We can talk in the living room." I said.

We walked into there, I was still really confused which probably added to the awkwardness. We sat down and were quiet for a minute.

"I want to apologize. I talked to Ricky at the butcher shop today; he made me realize how tough it is to be a parent. You don't need the stress of this break-up. Amy Jeurgens I love you so much, I wanted to marry you, and I still do. Can we get back together again? Will you go back out with me?" He asked.

"I don't know Ben, I have just gotten over-"I said but was interrupted.

"Please Amy, I love you and don't want to lose you ever again." Ben pleaded.

"Okay." I said.

Why did I just do that? I'm such a freak, falling for him again. I'm supposed to love Ricky, I think.

"I love you Amy I really do." He said and kissed me. It wasn't a very good kiss. He forced my mouth against his, and our noses mashed together.

"Ben! What are you doing?" I asked.

"Trying to kiss you." He said embarrassed."

"I'm sorry I have to go back and take care of John. Ricky can't keep doing all of this work." I said.

"Where's John?" Ben asked smiling as he started walking toward the stairs.

"IN my room with Ricky." I told him.

His smile faded and he stopped walking.

"Oh." He said.

"Oh? What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said.

"Ben, we _just_ got back together because you 'realized' that you were wrong in being jealous." I said angrily.

"Well it's hard not to be jealous when he's in _your _room." Ben said.

"Ben he's in there because John's in there." I told him.

"Shouldn't John be in a nursery?" Ben asked curiously.

"John hasn't been sleeping through the night." I told him.

"Oh, maybe you should try to put him in there. Because I read that babies like their nurseries, it's their own little room." He said.

"Just admit it Ben, you don't like that Ricky is in my room. Nothing is happening Ben." I said angrily.

"I believe you but you're right I don't like that he's in your room. I'm afraid that he's going to fall for you not that you're going to fall for him." He said.

"The truth comes out." I said sarcastically.

"Amy please doesn't be mad. I'm just trying to tell you the truth. "He said as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Ben it's frustrating. You have to understand that Ricky is John's dad. He's the dad and he can see his son if he wants to." I told him.

"Alright Amy, but I have to go. My dad wants to introduce me to one of his friends that own another meat factory." Ben said.

I kissed him goodbye and went upstairs. I saw Ricky, cuddling John and talking to him. He was so good with John, unlike me. I can't even get the kid to smile, but Ricky can make him giggle.

"So I'm guessing that you're back together." Ricky said.

"Ricky please don't be mad, I love Ben." I told him.

"Just like you 'loved me'? "He asked me.

"Ricky I'm sorry. But Ben, he's been there for me all through when I was pregnant. And He can be really sweet, we just fought that's all. "I told him.

"Fine Amy, but if he breaks your heart again I tried to warn you." Ricky said.

"Fine." I told him.

"I've got to go home; Margaret needs me for something tomorrow morning." He said, he handed john to me and walked out of the house.

"Well I guess it's just you and me." I said and sat down on the floor with him. We played for hours until I realized that it was 9:30.

"Oh gosh, no wonder you're tired! You have got to get to bed." I told John quickly. I put him in his crib kissed him goodnight. I was walking to my room when I heard the door open.

"Amy?" My mom shouted.

I went over to the stairs and looked over the railing. I saw my mom there with David. It wasn't unusual to see him here. They've been going out for a while pretty much since John was born.

"Be quiet mom, I got john to sleep!" I whispered.

"Sorry, sweetie come down here I have some news for you." My mom said.

"What is it mom?" I asked as I walked down the steps.

" We're engaged." She said smiling she held out her hand, a beautiful diamond ring was there on her finger.

" Oh wow. Congrats." I said.

"Thanks Amy. I knew you'd be happy!" She shouted excitedly.

"Mom! John's sleeping!" I whispered, she just wouldn't shut up.

"Sorry, sorry I got too excited." She said giggling.

"I have to go to bed." I told her and ran upstairs before she could say otherwise.

"Well maybe you can help me, who do you want your daddy to be?" I asked, tears silently flowing down my face.


	5. A Few Words From Margaret

**Ricky's POV**

I was at home in my room, just thinking. I couldn't believe it. She chose him over me, I punched the wall. I watched as my hand started to turn red, my cut up knuckled didn't bleed though. I laid there on my bed. I couldn't believe this, if he breaks her heart I will break his arm. I mean it too.

"Ricky, are you all right? I heard something crash." Margaret, my foster mom, said as she slowly came down the steps.

"Yeah Margaret I'm fine. I just punched the wall." I told her.

"Well that doesn't sound fine. Talk to me." She said chuckling as she sat down on the end of my bed.

"Amy got back together with Ben. I told him all about how she's already stressed and she didn't need the break-up and then he got inspired to get back together. I practically set them up again. Margaret I love her, so much. If I didn't love her I wouldn't be doing this I wouldn't be losing my mind right now! I can't stand this!" I yelled.

"I know you love her Ricky, you two are meant to be. Relax, I highly doubt if Ben will be able to stand it any longer. He hates the fact that you two are always together, just give it time." She said as she stood up and went upstairs.

"Just give it time…" I said quietly. Margaret was right just give it time. I smiled and fell asleep


	6. Table For Two

**Amy's POV**

A few weeks passed and Ben was seriously getting on my nerves. He was always sarcastic and always muttering things under his breath. On top of that he was constantly trying to make out with me! God I'm so sick of this relationship. I have to end it today. I just have to.

"Good morning my love." Ben said as he greeted me with an extremely long kiss. I pulled away first wanting to end the kiss as quickly as possible.

"Morning." I said and went to the kitchen.

John was in his highchair, I just cleaned him from his breakfast. Where was Ricky? I can't do this without him!

"I see that your little puppy dog hasn't arrived yet. Why not give me a shot at the kid. I'm good with kids." He told me holding his hands out.

"Ben knock it off. I'm not in the mood. I can handle _John_. Stop calling him kid. He has a name." I snapped.

"Look Amy, I'm just tired of having him around, he's intruding on our time." He said as he went in to kiss him. I dodged his kiss and went to go get John.

"Why do you do this every time I try to kiss you?" He whined.

"Because I'm a mommy and I need to take care of my baby." I said as I walked up the stairs. I heard him follow me.

"Let Ricky watch the baby. Let's go out somewhere, come on Amy kiss me, please!" Ben begged.

"Ben! I'm not just going to leave John with Ricky, that's not fair Ricky has a life too. I go out occasionally with my family. I'm not going to ask him to watch John because if a family emergency happens I'll need him to watch John then." I told Ben.

I changed John's diaper and placed him into his crib. I turned the mobile above the crib on. John quickly fell asleep.

I went downstairs to go clean up the highchair. Ben followed me.

"Amy please, come on talk to me. " Ben whined.

"Ben I'm not in the mood to kiss or talk." I said.

"Why." Ben whined once again.

"Stop whining Ben you're not John's age! I'm sick of the fact that you're constantly insulting my baby's daddy and always wanting to kiss. Stop being so clingy!" I yelled.

I grabbed a sponge and started scrubbing the food off of the highchair. I was so sick of his whining and begging. I'm not going to give in.

"I'm John's age now? Well maybe then I'll get some attention! You barely ever start the conversations! I always have to create small talk! I only insult Ricky to remind you that I'm the one you love not that jerk." Ben said.

"There we go again. I want attention, let's make out, come on Amy you only think of Ricky, let me hold the kid. Ben you are being such a five year old! You're all whiny and crying if you don't get your way. So forget this whole relationship Ben. We can try to be friends. But with your attitude let's see how long that lasts!" I yelled imitating Ben's whiny attitude.

"Fine if that's how you want it!" He said and flipped the highchair over. He slammed the door. I went to go throw a sponge at him but he shut the door before it hit him. The sponge just hit the door and bounced a few feet back. John started crying.

"What's John so upset about?" Ricky said in the kitchen doorway smiling.

"Were you here the whole time?" I asked.

"Not here in the house, but I heard the whole thing." He said walking towards me.

"He _is_ such a five year old; he's not smart enough to know how lucky he is to have you." Ricky said wrapping his arms around me.

I kissed him, it wasn't a very long kiss but it was perfect. I was so happy; I'll always be with him.

"I never want to lose you again Amy." Ricky told me

"You never will." I said.

Ricky went to go calm John down, and I went to go pick up the sponge and set the highchair the right way. I went upstairs to find Ricky rocking John back to sleep.

"I love you" I whispered.

"I love you more." He whispered back.

I sat down on a little bean bag chair in the nursery. I watched him rock John. We really could be the perfect family.

"Let's get my mom to watch John tonight. Let's just go out, please? I just want to spend time with you." I told him.

He agreed and I dialed my mom's cell phone number.

"Amy?" My mom asked when she answered her phone.

"Yeah mom, can you watch John tonight? You can bring your boyfriend over. He might as well meet John and get to know him." I told her.

"Okay Amy, but I can't do this all the time. I don't want this to become a habit." She told me.

"Yeah okay, thanks mom!" I said and hung up the phone.

"She said okay!" I said and ran into his arms.

"I love you so much Amy." He told me.

"I know you do, and I love you too." I told him.

A half an hour later my mom came, with her fiancé of course. Ricky and I got into his car and started driving.

"Where are we going?" I asked him

"You'll see." He said, he grabbed my hand and held it.

"Can you give me a hint?" I asked him.

"Nope." He said smiling.

We arrived at a restaurant about an hour later. It was a very popular restaurant. We were seated an outdoor table. The view was beautiful. It was getting dark outside and they had lights hanging around the building and the tables. It was perfect.

"Ricky this is beautiful." I said.

"You're more beautiful." He said and held my hand across the table.

The waitress came and took our orders. As we waited for out food we watched everybody else at the restaurant. Everybody looked so happy, we were so happy. It was the perfect day.

"I love you." He told me.

"I love you too." I told him.

Our food came and we started eating. We kept talking, about school, John, Ben, my mom's engagement, and everything else.

"So are you really going to take off of school?" I asked him.

"I don't know, I want to, but there are only a couple days left. Only ten more!" He told me.

"Then don't. I don't think you shouldn't take classes online. It's hard, you need to find time. You're right only ten more days so you stay and I'll start counting down the days until we can be together for the whole day." I told him.

"Alright, if you say so." He said.

"So my mom says that she'd like me to be her maid of honor. Ashley's going to be a bridesmaid, but she's dreading the fact that she has to wear a fancy dress." I told him.

"Oh, that's great!" He said happily.

"Yeah, I wanted to know if you wanted to come to the wedding, you know, as my date?" I asked him.

"I'd love to." He said

"great, I can't wait." I said.

We paid and left the restaurant. We drove to the house and went inside. We heard John crying.

"Mom what's going on?" I asked her.

"I can't figure it out! John just won't stop crying!" She yelled.

"Here give the baby to me." He told Anne

So she did, and John stopped crying. Everybody started laughing which made John giggle.

"You're so silly." Ricky said to John. "But I love you."

He really was the perfect dad. Sure we weren't as old as most parents, but we had a lot of love for a little child.

**Authors Note: Hey everyone, i just wanted to let you guys know that i'm going on vacation tomorrow. I'm going cross country, so i wont be able to upload for about five days. I WILL be writing a ton of more chapters though so dont worry. My plans are to upload maybe four or five more chapters when i come back. I'll try my hardest to upload while i'm going cross country, i cant make any promises though. I may be able to upload another chapter by the end of today. Thanks so much for the great reviews! it really means alot! Thanks :)**


	7. Time Goes By Too Fast

**Ricky's POV**

A week passed, that meant only three more days until I can spend the summer with Amy. We'd have the perfect summer, just Amy, John, and me. I still had my job at the butcher shop, and yes I was still working with Ben. He still did give me dirty looks and mutter things under his breath but he was just jealous. Amy finished her online classes already, turns out that her school ends before mine. I came out of my car and went inside the house. I walked up to the nursery to find Amy playing with John. She had him playing with a teddy bear and his blocks.

"Hi!" She said as she got up and hugged me.

"Hi, how are you?" I asked her.

"Well I'm fine. John ate his breakfast and Lunch while you were at the butcher shop. We played for a little while and then he got tired. He just woke up and he's now playing with his toys." She told me.

"Great so he's feeling good." I said.

We finished playing with John until Anne came home. Anne took a day off so she could plan the wedding. She wanted to have a huge wedding. Anne decided to take a break and play with John. So Amy and I went out to the Supermarket for Anne. Amy pushed the shopping cart while I held a basket.

"Okay we need a lot of food items." Amy said pushing the shopping cart.

"Eggs, milk, butter, flour, bread, apples, bananas, and…" I said trying to remember some of the things on the list.

"You get those I'll head to the Deli to get some lunch meat. " Amy said.

I headed over to the produce section; I put Apples and bananas in my basket. I started to walk over to the dairy section when I saw him. Ben and… someone else. As I came closer I started to see who it was. No it couldn't be…. Grace?!

"Grace?" I asked coming closer.

"Oh hi Ricky!" She said excitedly.

"What are you doing here…?" I asked.

"I'm shopping, isn't that why we all came here?" she asked.

"Yeah I meant with _him_." I said.

"Oh Ben and I are going out!" She said happily.

"You're supposed to be going out with Jack! You two are meant to be!" I said.

"Hey, hey you messed up my relationship with Amy don't go messing this one up!" Ben shouted.

"Ricky, Jack doesn't love me. I don't know what I did, he just told me." Grace said sadly.

"Fine, but this one probably doesn't love you." I said walking away. I was walking down the baking aisle to get flour when Amy appeared.

"There you are, I was looking for you." She said kissing my cheek.

"Ben's going out with Grace." I told her.

"What? I thought…" Amy started.

"Jack told her he doesn't love her. Ben probably doesn't either." I said.

"She'll learn." Amy said and we continued shopping.

Alright we need baby items now. Diapers, wipes, more food, and a Sippy cup.

"No more bottles?" I asked.

"We really should start with a Sippy cup. He's getting older." She said.

"Alright." I said.

We headed down the baby aisle; man this brought back so many memories. Like when I was baby proofing the basement. When I first held John. When I found out that Amy was pregnant.

"Okay I found the wipes and diapers. Now we just need food and the Sippy cup." She said.

Once we found the items we went to the check-out line. The lady looked at us once she saw the baby items. She gave us a strange look. I ignored it and tried my hardest not to get angry. We drove home and went to go see John.

Anne was happy to see us; she had an appointment with the people who helped design the wedding dress and the bridesmaids' dresses. This meant that Amy and Anne had to leave. I assured them that everything would be fine. I looked into John's eyes, and he smiled. Man he was growing up so fast, I wish that he'd slow down. Before I knew it he'd be in preschool, and then Amy and I would be walking him through his elementary school doors. Amy and I only had one more year left of high school. Maybe we'd go to college together. Either way we'd end up seeing John. Or maybe we'd get our degrees online.

"John, you're growing way too fast." I said and I hugged him.

"Dada dada dada." John said

"I know, I'm growing up too." I told him.

We played for an hour until he got tired. I changed him into his pajamas and put him to bed. It was getting late anyway, it was eight o'clock. He needed to go to bed. Amy came home at nine thirty. She ran up to the nursery to find me in the rocking chair.

"Ricky I'm so sorry. The designers kept us late, and we were stuck in traffic." She said panicky.

"It's alright. Don't worry about it. I'll see you tomorrow." I said and kissed the top of her head.

I drove home, and silently walked in.

"Ricky? Is that you?" Margaret asked from the kitchen

"Yeah, I'm heading to bed." I yelled.

"Not so fast, come down here." Margaret said.

I went to the kitchen, and sat down across from Margaret. She didn't look so happy.

"Ricky, I talked to your school counselor today." She said.

"Margaret I didn't do anything." I said.

"Ricky, just listen. He's worried about your grades. They're slightly slipping. Now I know that you're a dad. But you have to remember that you're a student too. Education is important, but so is parenting. You must balance them, your grades have not slipped enough to the point where you won't graduate next year, but they did slip a little. Please Ricky, we only have a couple days left. Give it your all." Margaret said.

"I'm sorry Margaret, I didn't even know. I promise I'll try to do better. I don't know how much I can improve but I'll try." I said.

She took my hand and smiled. I smiled too; I knew that she was a great foster mom. I don't ever want to leave here.

"I know you will. Goodnight Ricky." Margaret said smiling.

"Goodnight Margaret and thanks." I said walking to my room.

Today was a great day, I just couldn't wait for tomorrow. Everything was perfect, Amy and I, my foster family, Anne and her boyfriend, and John. Nothing could ruin this life, nothing.


	8. I'll Be There To Hold Your Hand

**Amy's POV**

When I woke up the next morning John was crying. I got up and I changed his diaper. After I was done changing him I carried him downstairs in the Den. Ricky had moved the swing down there so that it'd be easier to keep an eye on him while I ate breakfast. I placed John into the swing and made myself some cereal. Ricky came in through the kitchen door, kissed me hello and went to go see John.

"Did he sleep through the night?" He asked me.

"Yeah he did. Thank goodness, I was getting worried." I told him.

"He had slept through the night for a while, but now he had been waking up." He reminded me.

"I know, but I still worry." I said.

I finished my cereal and went over to the swing. Ricky was playing with him, John was giggling of course. We decided to try to get John to walk; he was already able to crawl. Ricky grabbed John's little hands and lifted him to his feet. John started to walk, but Ricky didn't' want to let go.

"Ricky, you can let go." I told him gently.

"I don't want him to fall." He said.

"I know, but it's a carpet so he won't get badly hurt." I said.

"Alright…" He said and slowly let go.

John stood for a couple of seconds and started to take a step when he fell. He started to whine, but I started calling him down by talking to him. We lifted him up again and he stood up on his own.

"Yay John!" I said happily. John started clapping his hands happily and smiling.

"I'm so proud of you." Ricky said to John.

"Now he just needs to take a couple steps." I said.

After about two hours of no success we decided to take a break. We put John to bed and Ricky and I sat down on the couch in the living room.

"You know, there's a new amusement park in the next town." Ricky said.

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was thinking maybe we should go." He said.

"I don't know Ricky; I don't like leaving John…." I started to say.

"We won't leave him, we'll bring him!" Ricky said excitedly.

"What?" I asked confused.

"There's a whole kids section for him. We can invite your mom and her boyfriend to come too. I'm sure that they'll like it. And if we find a ride that we'd like to go on alone we could ask them to watch him for a minute." Ricky said.

"I don't know Ricky, what if John doesn't like it?" I asked nervously.

"What's not to like? We'll be there on rides with him." Ricky said happily.

"Okay, we'll try it. When do we want to go?" I asked.

"How about tonight?" he asked me.

"I'll give my mom a call to see if she wants to come." I said and went to get the phone.

"Great I'll start packing a diaper bag." Ricky said and went upstairs.

"Hi mom? It's Amy. Yeah we're fine. Ricky heard about this great new amusement park. Oh you heard? Yeah well we were wondering if you wanted to come with us. Oh you would? How about your boyfriend? Oh great mom! So we'll meet you there around four? Okay at the Ferris wheel. Yeah eat before you go. Okay bye." I said.

Ricky walked downstairs a minute later with the diaper bag all set.

"So is she okay with it?" He asked excitedly.

"Yeah we'll meet at four at the Ferris wheel." Told him.

We both showered and dressed while John slept. When we woke up Ricky bathed him and I dressed him. We were out the door at three thirty. Twenty minutes later we were buying tickets at the entrance gate. John started clapping in his stroller. We walked over to the Ferris wheel and saw my mom and her boyfriend standing there.

"Hi!" Anne said as she ran forward and hugged both Ricky and I.

"Hi mom." I said.

"Hank and I would like to go on a few rides alone first." Anne said.

Ricky and I headed over to the kids section with John. He was so happy.

Ricky went on the mini Ferris wheel with him. I got the opportunity to take some pictures of the two of them. They were both so happy. Ricky started tickling John, who soon burst into laughter. Once they came off I kissed Ricky and went to stand on line for a mini roller coaster.

"Mama scared." John said.

"You don't want to go on?" I asked him.

"I go on." He said and smiled.

So we went on and he giggled the whole time. I hoped that Ricky took some pictures. About five rides later we saw my mom and Hank. They were holding hands and smiling. They walked over to us and smiled.

"Amy why not goes on a few rides with Ricky. We'll watch John. I want to go on some rides with my grandson." She said happily.

"Alright thanks mom!" I said and Ricky and I walked hand in hand through the park.

"Let's go on a rollercoaster." He said excitedly.

"I don't know Ricky, I can handle the little roller coasters but that one is really fast." I said.

"It's alright I'll be right there to hold your hand. I promise." He said.

I smiled and we walked on the line. Because the rollercoaster hold a lot of people, we only had to wait a few minutes. Ricky sat next to me on the ride and held my hand. In about one minute, the ride was over. We walked off and started walking to another ride.

"That wasn't too bad was it?" He asked smiling.

"No, I guess not." I said giggling.

"Now, let's try that!" He said pointing to the free fall.

"Ricky you're kidding!" I said laughing.

"Ricky no way this is insane!" I said while we waited on the line.

"Amy just thinks it'll be over within seconds, if you think of it like that it'll make things easier." He told me.

We were strapped in and the harness came down over us. I held Ricky's hand; my grip grew tighter as I became more nervous.

"Just relax, I'm right here." He said as the ride slowly inched up to the top of the pole.

"I can see John and My mom, they're on the merry-go-round." I said happily.

All of a sudden the ring dropped and everybody screamed. I was laughing as we exited the ride. Ricky started laughing as I was explaining how I was never doing that again. We walked back to meet my mom, but she was on a ride with John. We saw Hank though.

"She wants to go on another two rides with him, why don't you go on another ride. We'll be done in another half an Hour." He said.

"Alright Hank, but if you want us, just call my cell phone." I said.

We started walking when Ricky stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Follow me, I have an idea." He said.

He grabbed my hand and we ran towards the lake in the back of the park.

"Ricky I'm not swimming." I said laughing.

"We're not swimming." He said.

We walked onto a line and were one of the only people. Then I saw what we were waiting for. A paddle boat ride.

"One paddle boat." He said.

We stepped on and started paddling through the water. We were in the middle when he stopped and pulled out a g velvet box. And handed it to me.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Open it silly, and then you'll find out." He said smiling.

When I opened it I saw that it was a necklace. It had three little hearts strung to it. Each heart had something engraved on it. One heart said Ricky, another said Amy, and the last heart said John.

"Oh Ricky it's beautiful." I said as I tried to put it on.

"I hoped that you'd like it. Here let me help you put it on." He said and he put the necklace on.

"I love it Ricky." I said and kissed him.

"I love you Amy." He said.

"I love you too." I said smiling.

We paddled back and went to go see my mom. John was getting tired, so Ricky and I decided to go home. My mother and hank decided to stay though. SO Ricky drove John and I home, we put John to bed and went downstairs. We sat down on the couch for a while.

"Thanks so much for today Ricky. If it wasn't for you I probably wouldn't have gone on those rides." I said smiling.

"No problem. I'll be right there next to you." He said and kissed me.

I started giggling, and I smiled.

"I got to go, but I'll be back tomorrow after school." He told me and kissed me goodnight.

I laid in bed that night, thinking. One sentence just ran through my mind: "I'll be right there to hold your hand." Ricky said that. I was so lucky to have him, I don't want anybody else.


	9. The First Steps

**Ricky's POV**

I was sitting in sitting in my last class, Science. The last day of school, we weren't really doing anything. It was basically just a free period, everybody was signing yearbooks. I just sat across from Jack talking. He kept looking over at Grace, who was sitting next to Ben. They were looking through a yearbook.

"I don't know what to do. I love her, what doesn't she understand?" He asked me.

"Just give it time. Mr. Jealousy is going to freak out once he finds out that we're all going to be hanging out this summer. "I said attempting to comfort him.

"I sure hope so. I miss her so much." Jack said not taking his eyes off her. I looked back at her, she was giggling as Ben pointed to a picture in the book. I felt really bad.

About fifteen minutes later the bell rang, I went to my locker to clean it out. Already a giant mob of kids ran throwing papers and notebooks up. Once the mob passed the hallway was covered in a carpet of worksheets and study guides. I stuck my my drumsticks in my back pocket and carried my two notebooks. I had brought most of my books home the other day. I went to get into my car when I spotted Grace and Ben making out. I kind of felt bad for Grace; she's the rebound girl in this.

I got into my car and drove to Amy's house. I walked in through the back door, and into the kitchen. I didn't see Amy in there, so I went upstairs and peeked into the nursery. They sat there on the floor playing. John was sitting up and Amy sat in front of him playing with his toys. He crawled over to the little box filled with more toys and tried to grab the one on top. Instead the box tipped spilling most of the toys. John giggled and clapped.

"Now we've got to clean up that mess." Amy said laughing. She picked up John and sat him on her lap she kissed the top of his head while he inspected the rubber block he held in his tiny hands. I walked into the room and sat down on the floor by them. I kissed Amy hello and started playing with John. He crawled off of Amy's lap and onto the floor. We tried making him walk, after an hour we gave up.

"He's never going to walk." Amy said.

"Don't worry about it yet." I said.

"How can I not worry? He's fifteen months old!" Amy said worriedly.

"Give it some more time." I said softly to her.

We played a while longer. John started to get fussy and didn't want to play anymore.

"Hungry." John said.

I brought him downstairs and placed him in a highchair. I put his juice in a Sippy cup and placed his food on a plastic plate. He grabbed his food (mashed potatoes) with his hands and mashed it in his mouth, getting most of it in his mouth. He was getting better at eating by himself. I sat at the table while John kept eating.

"So how was the last day?" She asked.

"It was good, I felt bad for jack. He really misses Grace." I told her.

"We'll all hang out. And she'll realize how much she misses him." She said hopefully.

"I think so too." I said.

We cleaned John and put him in a stroller. We had decided to go for a walk. We went out the back door and started walking. I started pushing the stroller.

"I see you're wearing the necklace I got you." I said smiling.

"Of course, oh Ricky it's beautiful!" She said smiling.

We walked past George's house. We saw Ashley in the front with her dad. They had a dog, and they were playing with it. We walked down the street until we saw the park entrance.

"Want to head into the park?" I asked her.

"Sure" She said smiling happily.

We crossed the street and started walking to the park.

"So, now's the time to plan. Are you going to go to school next year?" I asked her.

"I think I will. John is a year old. So I think I'll put him into daycare." She said.

"Maybe we'll have the same classes." I said hopefully.

"Maybe. I think I'll just miss being around him so much." She said.

"I know you will, I miss being around him. I may not be around him all day like you've been, but I do miss him." I told her.

It was quiet for a minute, but we kept walking around the park. We passed by an elderly couple sitting on a bench holding hands. I know this sounds a little weird but I hope that someday that'll be Amy and I. I want to grow older with her and spend all my time with her.

"I'll push the stroller if you want." She said.

"Actually, I was going to sit down on the grass if you wanted. I packed a blanket to sit on." I said.

"Oh that sounds nice." She said smiling. And walked off the path we were walking on and onto the grass.

I pushed the stroller onto the grass and laid the blanket down. Amy sat down while I took John out of the stroller. I sat him down on the blanket and gave him a rubber block that I packed for him. He happily took it from my hand and began to bite it. Amy smiled and kissed his head.

"I didn't know George got a dog." I said.

"I didn't either. It must be new." She said.

"Oh I forgot! I packed a small snack for us. Just a small batch of cookies that m foster mom baked." I said.

"I love those cookies! They're so good." She said excitedly and took a cookie from the platter before I even put it on the blanket.

I stood John up and tried to get him to walk. He took a step and I smiled. This may be it, he may finally walk.

"Ricky!" She whispered looking at John who was standing up on his own, he looked ready to walk.

I looked over at John who lifted the other foot. He moved it forward and placed it on the ground. Step by step he made his way from me to Amy. As soon as he fell into her lap we clapped and cheered.

"You did it John!" She screamed happily.

I picked him up and tossed him in the air and caught him, I cuddled him. I was so proud he was finally walking. We had him walk again, he was still wobbly but we kept trying. Now that he could, his legs would get stronger. After a while we put him into the stroller and we walked home.


	10. True Feelings Escape Tonight

**Amy's POV**

Later that night m mother came home from work. She went to the fridge to make dinner when she saw that I baked chicken for her. Ricky and I had already eaten.

"Amy!" She yelled. I was up in the nursery with John and Ricky.

I walked downstairs to see her at the table eating.

"Thanks for the chicken." She said.

"You're welcome." I said starting to walk away.

"If you want, since your done with your online classes and Ricky is done with his junior year at school, I can watch John tonight. You two should go out and celebrate." She said.

"Thanks mom I'll tell Ricky and see if he wants to go." I said walking upstairs.

I headed into the nursery. Ricky had John walking over to his toys to pick one up. I sat down on the floor, and sat John on my lap. He became fussy and crawled out of my lap. He stood himself up and walked over to Ricky.

"That is so frustrating. He'd rather be with you than me!" I said angrily.

"I have a cookie for him. He wants the cookie." He said smiling brightly.

He held up a quarter of a gooey chocolate chip cookie. He handed it to John who happily bit into it.

"John, remember to chew the whole thing before swallowing." Ricky said.

"I'm not sure if he should eat it. It's a very big piece of a cookie." I said nervously.

"He'll be fine, it's not that big. And if he chokes we'll be right here to help him." Rick assured me.

"My mom says that she'll watch Jon tonight if we wanted to celebrate the end of the school year." I told him.

"That's great!" He said excitedly.

John finished chewing is cookie piece and walked over to me.

"Hug." He said.

I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his head. About an hour later I took a shower and got changed. Ricky had called Jack, Grace, and Ben to see if they'd meet us at the restaurant. They agreed and we'd meet at six.

I changed John into his pajamas, and brought him downstairs. I placed him in his playpen with a stuffed animal to play with. My mom took over from there and Ricky and I left.

"You look beautiful." Ricky said as we were driving.

"I'm only wearing a casual dress." I told him quietly.

"I know, but you still do." He said smiling and reached for my hand. I gladly took his and smiled.

We arrived at the restaurant a little early and were seated. Almost as soon as we sat down Grace and Ben came and sat down too. After three minutes Jack came a little nervous once he saw that he was the odd man out.

"Jack can I talk to you?" Ricky asked.

"Yeah sure." Jack said and they walked towards the restrooms.

I looked over at Grace and Ben.

The waitress came over to the table, I looked nervously for Ricky and Jack to appear. I didn't know what they'd want.

"Can I start you guys off with some drinks?" She asked and looked at me.

"Okay I'll have sweet tea, and Ricky will have sweet tea also." I told her as politely as possible.

"And for you two?" She asked Grace and Ben.

"I'll have water, and Jack will probably have coca cola." She said.

"And you sir?" The waitress asked Ben.

"Uh I'll have a lemon water, no ice, and please two lemon wedges." He said trying not to be annoying. But he was.

Ricky and Jack came back from the bathroom Ricky sat down and kissed me.

"I missed you." I said softly to him.

I missed you too." He said smiling.

"I got you a sweet tea. I know that's your favorite." I said.

"Yes it is thank you so much." He said.

"Oh Jack! I got you a coca-cola." She said.

"Thanks Grace it's just what I would have ordered." Jack said smiling; I could tell that he just wanted to wrap his arms around her.

"Its fine Jack, I know you so well so I just ordered your drink for you." She said.

The drinks came and the waitress took our orders. As we waited, Ricky tried to start a conversation that didn't include yes or no questions. Ricky just held my hand once he gave up. This was just way too awkward.

"Alright I can't take it anymore!" Jack yelled. He stood up and turned Graces chair to face him. He kneeled down.

"Jack what's going on?" Grace asked nervously.

"Grace Bowman, I love you so much. I really don't know why I broke up with you. I always loved you; I don't know why I said I didn't." He said, everybody in the restaurant turned to stare.

"Jack…" Grace started.

"What I'm trying to say Grace is, I messed up big time. You said yourself that you know me so well, you even ordered my drink for me! We are such a great couple and I know that we really are meant to be. Please Grace, I love you and if you could find it in your heart to forgive me and take me back. I'd be the happiest person on the face of the earth." Jack said while holding her hand. He handed her a velvet box, and when she opened it I could see that it was a necklace with diamonds that formed a heart.

"Jack I love you too I really do!" She said and hugged him.

I looked over at Ben, I kind of felt sorry for him. Maybe we should have brought someone else along with us. He had a hurt and confused look on his face; I think that he knew that it would happen though.

"Since this is a night of getting back together with your true love… Amy I love you. I know I get jealous _way_ too easily. I should be happy that you get help with John from Ricky. I love you and when I married you I meant that I'd love you and Honor you all the days of my life. Amy Jeurgens you are my life, please take me back let me be your husband again." He begged.

"B-Ben I'm so sorry. But you just couldn't grasp the fact at the time. I'm a _mother_. It's still sometimes hard for me to believe, but I'm a mom at fifteen. I need all the help I can get, and no I can't go on dates and leave John with Ricky or my mom because they have things to do too. I'm sorry Ben, but I'm with Ricky, and I'm happy that way." I said feeling bad.

"Fine, then I'm leaving! Forget about everything most of all forget about this marriage!" He screamed and threw the wedding ring to the ground. He stormed out of the restaurant; everyone stopped looking at us and returned to their dinner.

"Are you alright?" Ricky asked putting his arm around my shoulder.

"I'm fine, although I feel bad. Like I did something wrong." I said looking down.

"Look at me Amy, you did nothing wrong. Nothing, if Ben really knew that he would be jealous then maybe he shouldn't have come over that often. He didn't try to prevent himself from being jealous." Ricky said and kissed me.

"Ricky's right. If he really knew that he'd be jealous and that it'd interfere with your relationship he would've stopped himself from coming over your house." Jack said.

We finished dinner, and ate dessert. We laughed and enjoyed the rest of the night at the restaurant. After Ricky drove over to my house and we walked inside. My mom was upstairs sleeping and John was asleep. I could hear her snoring. We walked into the den and sat down.

"Thanks Ricky, for tonight." I said.

"Anytime." He smiled.

We both leaned in and kissed. It was a long kiss, but unlike Ben's long kisses I liked it and didn't want to pull away. Once we did stop we just laid there on the couch, my head on his chest, he kissed the top of my head gently. I heard his heartbeat; the steady beat helped me fall asleep there in his arms.


	11. We'll Get Through It Together

**Ricky's POV**

I woke up on my bed, I couldn't remember how I got there I was way too tired last night. Amy ended up falling asleep while we were on the couch. I ended up carrying her up to her bedroom and tucking her in, gosh she looks like an angel when she sleeps. John started whining so I ended up running to make sure that he didn't wake Amy. I remembered calmly and quietly whispering to him that he needed to be quiet and he needed sleep. Eventually he fell asleep, so I went home.

I woke up due the sound of the door closing, Margaret left for work. I got up and poured myself a bowl of cereal. I ate my breakfast and headed to the butcher shop. Bonnie had just opened the shop when I arrived.

"Early and prepared," She said proudly. "That's what makes me proud to say that I'm your boss."

"Bonnie do you think I could get off of work a half an hour early today? I have a wedding meeting with the wedding planner." I said.

"You're getting married?!" She asked surprised.

"No of course not, I told you that Amy's mom is. I'm supposed to go tonight." I said.

"Okay, but next time you'll end up working a half an hour later the next day." She said.

Once I finished work I headed over to Amy's to go over some things with the planner.

"Hi!" She said and kissed my cheek.

"Hello." I said and hugged her.

"The wedding planner is in the kitchen, you're going to be the best man." She said excitedly.

"What?!" I asked her.

"Yeah! Hank said that since you and him talk a couple of times and that since you've been so nice to him that he wants you to be the best man." She said with a huge smile on her face.

I stepped into the kitchen and the wedding planner immediately smiled. She hugged me and told me everything I needed to do. So many things to do, so little time. She was telling me how to lay out the speech I had to write when Amy interrupted.

"Ricky, it's your mom. She's in the hospital, we need to go now!" She said.

Anne immediately stepped into the room.

"Ricky go now, it'll be fine we can reschedule this later. I'll watch John for you two. We'll meet you there later." She said

I don't remember a time where I drove so fast to a hospital. Maybe when I found out that John was going to be born. I saw the fear in Amy's eyes, although she didn't know Margaret too well she did know her and it must have hurt to know that she was in the hospital. We ran into the lobby and ran to the desk. A woman hung up the phone and looked towards me.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"I'm looking for Margaret-"I started.

"You're the fifth person to ask for her, go down the hall and to the left room 149." She said and pointed in the direction to go. I grabbed Amy's hand and ran to the room but we were stopped by a nurse.

"The doctor's in there right now, you can sit in the waiting room just up ahead. I'll let you know when you can go in." She said.

"Can you tell me what happened?" I asked.

"Margaret was hit by a car on her way to work. She was at an intersection when a pick-up truck ran a red light and hit her car on the driver's side. I'm not sure how she's doing though, she is unconscious right now. The car was hit pretty hard." She said sadly.

I sat down in the waiting room sitting next to Amy. Tears began to form in my eyes and silently run down the sides of my face. Amy held my hand and looked at me.

"Ricky she'll be fine." Amy said.

"How do you know?" I asked through my tears. "Margaret had been sick before, I can't remember with what I was too young at the time. All I remember is visiting her in the hospital. What if she doesn't make it, what if she passes away?"

"Ricky she's strong she'll make it." Amy said wrapping her arms around me.

"Margaret was so kind to take me in when nobody else will. She had always done so much for me, and now I see her in a hospital. It just breaks my heart to find out that somebody could do this. I don't know what I'll do if she dies, I have no clue what I'd do." I said sobbing.

"Ricky," Amy said. "I promise you that we'll get through this together. Whether she makes it or not we'll get through it. She is a strong woman, in a way you take after her. She may not be your blood-mother but you look up to her and you try to be as emotionally strong as her, and you try to be as loving as her. You are Ricky. Margaret is a wonderful woman and I _know _that it's difficult to see her lying there on a hospital bed. But I know that together, we'll get through this."

She looked at me, both of us crying. She kissed me, but we pulled away because I was crying too hard. I can't remember the last time that I cried this hard. The nurse from before said that I could go in. Slowly I walked into the hospital room; Amy said that she'd wait until after I was done to go in. She's give me some time alone with Margaret.

I looked at her lying there, hooked up to IV bags and monitors. I pulled a chair over from the corner of the room; I moved it to her bedside. I sat down and held her hand in both my hands.

"Margaret, please gain consciousness. I don't know what I'd do if you didn't. We need you e all need you and depend on you. Without you, life wouldn't be so great. When you walk into a room, everything becomes so much better, because you can cheer everyone up. You cheered me up; you took me as your foster son and took care of me when nobody else would. You looked past what had happened to me and saw possibilities. Margaret please, wake up. You are the greatest foster mom in the world, I love you."

"R-Ricky, that m-may be Th-the first t-time you h-have ever s-said that." Margaret whispered as she very slowly gained consciousness. Tears trickled down my face really fast; I turned to notice Amy stood in the doorway with tears running down her face too. I think that they were happy tears though.

"Margaret, you're alright." Amy said as she knelt by Margaret's bed.

"Amy D-darling of course I'm a-alright." She said opening her eyes.

The doctor came in and said that he needed a few minutes with Margaret to get the story straight and ask her some questions. Amy and I headed out into the waiting room. We didn't need to say anything to know what we were feeling. We both hugged each other my arms were tight around her. Her face was buried into my chest, she was sobbing. I was crying to, my head facing down. We were crying because of relief, a wave of relieve washed over both of us. Relief that Margaret wasn't unconscious anymore, relief that Margaret wasn't going to die, relief that Margaret was going to be okay, Relief that I had Amy with me to We just needed to cry and release all of the stress we felt. The doctor came out, and told me that Margaret would stay until Monday. This meant that it'd be a whole week.

Pretty soon we saw Anne and Hank walking down the hallways towards us, George and Ashley weren't far behind. They came to say hello to Margaret and drop off flowers, gifts, and balloons. Anne said that she had John at Grace's house. Grace's mom would watch John. Why she chose grace's mom I wouldn't know but she chose her and he was being taken care of. Amy stopped crying by now, but I could see that she was still upset. Amy started to get tired so I brought her home to go to bed, but first we picked up John from Kathleen's house. We tucked him in and went into Amy's bedroom. I laid her down and sat with her on her bed. I just wrapped my arms around her and laid there with her.

"Ricky I love you, and I meant it when I said that we'd get through it together." She whispered, tears still streaming down her face. The tears came slow though.

"I know you do, and I know we will. We'll get through anything together. I'll get anything together as long as I have you by my side." I whispered back.

Tears started coming down her face, I was confused.

"Why are you crying?" I asked her sadly.

"I know it's wrong to think of this, but if you ever got into a car accident I'd have no clue what to do. Ricky I love you so much, and I know that John does too. I don't ever want to lose you, ever." She said.

I took my arm away from her shoulder and looked her in the eyes.

"Amy Jeurgens, you will never lose me. Never. I _know_ that I love you, and I _know _that I want to be with you and nobody else. I love you Amy, I am in love with you. You will _never _lose me, I promise you." I told her and kissed her.

Once we pulled away she smiled and looked me in the eyes.

"Thank you Ricky, I'm in love with you too." She said and giggled.

Then that's how I knew that everything between us would always be alright. We'd be the perfect couple. The couple that everybody envied, the couple everybody wished for. I just couldn't wait for school to start, I just can't wait.


	12. The First Day Back

**Amy's POV**

The summer went by fast, too fast. Before I knew it John was two years old, and Ricky and I were shopping for back to school supplies. My mom was watching John. Ricky and I were walking down the aisles filled with pencils, binders, notebooks, etc.

"This is our last year at Grant High School." He said.

"I know, I'm going to miss it." I said kind of sadly.

"But that means that I'll get to spend the rest of my time with you." He said wrapping his arms around me.

"I can't wait, I just can't wait." She said.

Three days later I woke up at six o'clock. I got up and took a shower, and then I woke John up. I heard a car honking so I went out to see that Ricky was there in my driveway. I ran down to see him, while holding John. John walked over to Ricky; he was finally walking, although he was very shaky. Ricky picked him up as soon as John was near him.

"Good morning sunshine." He said as he kissed me.

"Morning, how are you?" I asked him

"I'm great! Let's drop John off before we're late for school." He said and went to put John in his car seat.

I walked over to the passenger seat and lying on the seat was a rose. I picked it up and smiled. I sat down and kept the rose on my lap. Ricky sat down and started to drive.

"Ricky, it's beautiful. Thank you so much." I said smiling, and smelling the rose.

"I'm glad you like it." He said and held my hand.

We walked into the daycare, I held John in my arms. As much as I didn't want to leave him, I knew that he was older and I can't stay home and take my classes online forever. I let John walk over to the rug, where all of the other little kids were playing with toy trucks and blocks. He was giggling and smiling and playing with all of the other kids. Ricky put his arm around me and smiled.

We drove to Grant High School and stood before the double doors that called to us. I knew that I had to face it someday. I took Ricky's hand and we walked down the halls, everyone turned to see me. Thank goodness I hadn't gained a lot of weight from my pregnancy. Ricky gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and walked me to my locker. I unpacked my backpack and started hanging a few items on my locker. A few magnets, a mirror, a picture of me and Ricky, a picture of john, and a picture of the three of us. I smiled looking at the pictures, I miss John already. By now, he'd probably be eating. I felt two hands wrap around me from behind, a surprise hug from Ricky. I smiled, and turned to kiss him.

"I like those pictures." He said.

"You have the same ones in your locker." I said laughing.

"I still like them!" He said.

All of a sudden I heard screams of joy from the end of the hall; I turned to see Madison and Lauren. They were running towards me… oh gosh.

"I'll leave you girls alone." He said once they came, he kissed me goodbye and went over to see Jack.

"Oh my god!" Madison screamed. "You're back!"

"Yeah." I said turning to get my books for my first period class.

"Aren't you going to tell us about how John is, why you're back with Ricky, and what happened to Ben?" Lauren asked kind of annoyed.

"Why should I?" I asked them.

"What do you mean?" Asked Madison.

"You didn't care at all when I was pregnant! Once I took the test and saw that it was positive you ditched me! You only came back when I got 'married' to Ben and was thrown a baby shower because you two weren't invited! You may not have been able to come over but you could have at least called me! The worst part is, once John was born you didn't come back! It's been two years since he was born! Two! And still not one word!" I yelled angrily, I looked over at Ricky who looked worried.

"Gee, Amy, I'm sorry, we both are. We really are so sorry." Lauren said.

"I wish that was enough! I wish that that could erase all of the times that I looked at my phone for text messages from my friends, but every time I looked the same words popped up: **no new messages**. I wish that your apologies could just erase all of the time that we were apart. But it can't, Madison you could have come over, maybe Lauren couldn't have but you could've! And Lauren, all you did was complain and come running back when you two weren't invited to my wedding or baby shower. I wish that your apologies were enough, but they're not. "I said very angrily.

I walked over to Ricky, tears streaming down my face. He hugged me tight, I saw Adrianne appear she looked at me, her expression was full of hatred and disgust, but most of all sadness. Ricky and I walked over to Jack and Grace. I held Ricky's hand, our fingers were intertwined. We talked for a while and then walked to class; thank goodness we all had the same first period class.

"Good morning class, I will allow you to choose your seats. Yet, if you begin to talk or cause trouble I will separate your table." My science teacher said.

Immediately I saw that four people sat at a table so Ricky, Grace, Jack, and I all sat together. This was going to be a great year. Before I knew it, we were in 8th period… Lunch. I was standing on the lunch line with Amy. He had a cheeseburger and a bottle of water, while I had a salad and an iced tea.

We sat down at an outside table with Jack and Grace. We were talking and laughing when Adrienne came over. Ricky stood up and so did I, he started to walk over to her and I followed.

"Okay this doesn't involve you!" She said angrily.

"If it involves Ricky it involves me!" I yelled.

"You have him every minute of the day all I ask for is two minutes! Two! Count if you want!" She yelled and pulled Ricky aside.

I didn't know what she was saying, but it couldn't be good.


	13. I Love You

**Ricky's POV**

I didn't want to be here, here with Adrianne. Why was she pulling me away from lunch, I'm hungry.

"What do you want Adrianne?" I asked annoyed.

"You, I want to get back together. I want to spend the night with you. Come over tonight, please." She asked.

"No Adrienne. I'm done with that, I have a son and I have Amy." I said sternly.

"Ricky comes on. Reuben's out with my mom and nobody will be home. It'll just be me and you if you come." She said.

"Have fun alone tonight." I said starting to walk away.

"Have fun potty training, diaper changing, wiping away snot, cleaning up vomit, and giving your son 'the talk', and everything else that parents do! Because maybe it hasn't hit you yet, that everything your parents did for you, now you have to do for John. Going on vacation, going out to dinner, providing him education, helping him grow. While also making sure you have a life. If only you stayed with me Ricky, maybe then you wouldn't be going through this mess." She said.

"John is _**not**_ a mess! He is a blessing and I'm happy to have him. Yes Adrienne I thought of that and you know what? I'm ready, and I have no regrets whatsoever. Stop trying to make me come over because I told you, I'm done with that." I yelled and walked away.

I sat down with Amy, Grace, and Jack. Amy didn't need to be there to know what happened. I could tell by the look in her eyes that she understood. We ate lunch, and I tried to forget about Adrienne.

"So, that's when I knew that I had to ask her." Jack said smiling.

"We're getting married as soon as we're out of high school." Grace said excitedly.

"That's great Grace." Amy said, happy for them.

Then I started thinking, does Amy want to marry me? We're only seventeen. I don't know what she wants anymore; I'll have to talk to her.

We went to Gym, the last class of the day. We just got lectured about how we need to change our clothes and make sure that they get washed every week. I zoned out after that. Once the bell rang I dashed over to my locker. I grabbed my drumsticks and put them in the back pocket of my jeans. It's driving me crazy how I can't figure out if she wants me to be her husband! All of a sudden I felt my drumsticks get taken out of my Jeans.

"Looking for these?" Amy said giggling.

She ran away with them, so I shut my locker and ran after her. Once I caught her I picked her up and carried her.

"Ricky people are staring." She said turning red.

"Let them stare, we're boyfriend and girlfriend now." I said and carried her to my car.

We drove to pick John up; Amy got out and took him. As I waited I tried to put clues together. Maybe she does want me to propose, maybe not. I heard the back door open and my focus resumed to the present day. Amy put John in his car seat and got back in the passenger seat. We drove off to Amy's house. I dropped her off there.

She held John in her arms and walked over to the driver's door, I rolled down the window.

"Aren't you going to come in?" She asked.

"I can't I have to work today. Bonnie has a surprise for me; I hope it's something good. But I'll be over later." I said and kissed her good bye.

I went to the butcher shop. It was dark, but I proceeded to walk inside. Once I did somebody turned the lights on and I heard SURPRISE!

I looked to see everyone that worked there, a bunch of Bonnie's friends, and Amy and John stood there.

"How did you get here faster than me?" I asked her once I finished hugging her.

"You take the long way, I took a shorter route." She said smiling.

"What's this party even about?" I asked confused.

"Well Richard, you've made me very proud. And since I'm retiring, I'd like you to become manager. I've taught you everything there is to know about this part of the sausage business. I'm promoting you to manager." Bonnie said giving me a friendly hug.

"I can't believe this. Thank you all, thank you so much!" I said happily, tears forming in my eyes.

John ran over to Ricky, he fell midway but got up and continued running. Ricky picked him up and hugged him.

"I love you dada." John said.

"I love you too John." Ricky said and kissed the top of John's head.

We partied until about five o'clock, which is the time in which I normally start packing up and heading home, but this time everyone else went except Bonnie, Ben, and I.

"Thanks again Bonnie, this really means a lot to me." I said.

"Richard, I know this was the right choice." She said happily.

Bonnie left and Just Ben and I were sweeping the floor.

"So are you going to make me call you Boss or Sir?" Ben asked annoyed.

"Knock it off Ben." I said not wanting to start fighting.

"You know you hurt Adrienne today. I felt pretty bad." Ben said.

"Why do I care how you felt?" I asked.

"No reason. So she invited me over tonight." He said trying to make me jealous.

"Good for you Ben. You finally get what you want." I said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ben asked.

"You know what it means!" I yelled and threw the broom down on the ground. "Stay away from Amy, and don't try to win her back! If I find out that you went near her, trying to make her feel guilty I will hurt you Ben Boykevich and I mean it too."

"Trust me Ricky; she's only keeping you around because of John. If it wasn't for John, you wouldn't be her boyfriend. I should have been there that night at band camp with her NOT you!" He yelled. "John should have been my baby! My son! But you came and you tried to comfort her once I broke up with her the second time and it worked, so now she thinks you are the man she needs, but you're not. Ricky Underwood trust me, I will get Amy back, whatever it takes!" He yelled.

I walked out of the door and to my car. Tears were streaming down my face, why was I crying? He's wrong John was supposed to be mine, there has to be a reason why I'm with Amy and why she's not with Ben. I love Amy, more than anything. God wouldn't let it be like this if he didn't want it to be. I drove all the way to Amy's house and burst open the door.

"Amy!" I shouted. "Amy?"

Amy ran down the stairs.

"What Ricky, What's wrong?" She asked scared and worriedly.

"Tell me you love me and not Ben. Please Amy." I asked her.

"Ricky, I love you. Not Ben, if I didn't love you I wouldn't be your girlfriend. I love you Ricky, and I mean it." She said and kissed me. It was a long kiss, it seemed like hours had passed once we pulled apart. We smiled and hugged.

"Don't ever leave me Amy, please. I never want to lose you." I whispered.

"You don't need to worry about that." She said and kissed me again, this time it was a quick kiss.


	14. Bad Dreams & Scary Monsters

**Amy's POV**

I woke up the next morning the routine the same as yesterdays had been. I showered, woke up John, and Ricky was waiting for me. We dropped John off making sure that he was happy playing with all of the other kids and we went to school. The only bad part was that I got all of these strange looks from the other moms there. They were much older than I was, so I got a bunch of strange stares from them.

"Ignore those moms." Ricky said as we were driving to school.

"What are you talking about?" I asked pretending that I didn't notice.

"I know you saw them Amy, just ignore them. You probably give John more love than they do." He said smiling.

"Thanks Ricky." I said and held his hand.

We walked through the doors, our hands intertwined. We stopped at Ricky's locker so that he could get his books. I told him that he didn't need to wait for me at my locker. He didn't want to leave me but I told him that he should go see Jack. SO I went to my locker, and unpacked my books. I looked at myself in the mirror. I put on a little lip gloss and fixed my hair. I grabbed my books and walked over to Ricky, Grace, and Jack.

"Hey Amy!" Jack and grace said at the same time, both smiling brightly and happy to see me.

"Hi." I said trying to smile but I was too tired. John woke up twice with 'scary dreams' as he would call it.

Ricky pulled me aside.

"Are you alright?" He asked me nervously.

"Yeah I'm just tired. John woke me up twice with nightmares." I said.

"You should have called me." He said.

"At three in the morning?!" I asked laughing.

"I would have come." He said.

"I know you would have." She said and smiled.

"Wait I have an Idea!" I said and ran to my locker. I ran back to Amy.

"Take this." I said holding out a piece of gum.

"What?" She asked confused.

"It may make you more awake." I said.

And it did. Amy was back to being her normal self again. The four of us walked to first period, and sat down. We copied notes and filled out two worksheets. It was all pretty boring, but I was right next to Amy.

After a while the bell rang, and before I knew it we were driving home. We had picked up John and went home.

"Dada I'm sleepy." John said as he tugged on my shirt.

"Alright little guy, let's go upstairs." I said and held his hand as we walked upstairs. I put him to bed and I walked back downstairs.

I saw Amy sitting on the couch so I sat down next to her.

"Amy, I need to ask you something." I said nervously.

"Ask me anything." She said happily.

"Did you-"I said but was interrupted by John's cries.

"Dada! Momma!" He yelled.

We both Ran up to see him in his crib crying. I felt so bad; I already knew what was coming.

"Had a baaaadddd dream" he said crying.

Amy picked him up and hugged him. Asked him what the dream was about. He said he couldn't remember.

"Amy I have an idea." I said while we tucked him in.

"John, I know you like candy. SO imagine a place where the whole world is made of candy, the houses made out of chocolate, covered in M&M's and candy canes. Think that the grass is the best candy you've ever tasted, rainbows are made out of skittles and the flowers are lollipops." I said quietly and eventually he fell to sleep.

Amy and I quietly walked downstairs, once she sat down she asked me,

"How did you do that?" She asked.

"Margaret used to do the same thing." I said smiling.

"Aww, did you dream of candy?" She asked me smiling.

"Nah I dreamt of music." He said.

Amy giggled.

"You think that's funny?" He asked laughing.

I'll show you what's funny, I tickled her. She kept laughing and laughing. Then I stopped and kissed her. We sat up once we pulled apart, she smiled.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked curiously.

"What, a girl just can't be happy?" She asked happily.

"Not unless the boy knows why." I said laughing and kissed her again.

"Ricky Underwood I love you so much." She said once we pulled apart.

"Amy Jeurgens I love you more." I said

"Oh I almost forgot. What did you want to ask me?" She asked happily.

"Oh that…." I said not sure how to say this.

"Go on Ricky its okay." She said.

"Well….." I said.


	15. Wife Material

**Amy's POV**

It was like he was trying to kill me with this suspense! Gosh I don't think I could last another minute of it before I go insane!

"Ricky, come on just tell me." I said.

"Okay well this whole thing with Jack and Grace. I don't know, I get the feeling you want to get married. Did you want to?" he asked

"Oh, well eventually I'd like to. But we're in high school I'd like to finish that and then maybe…" I said.

"Oh thank goodness." He said with relief.

"What's that supposed to mean? You don't think I'd make a good wife?" I asked laughing.

"No not like that, I meant that I agree, we're only in high school. We've only been dating for about a year and a half…" he said I could tell that he was nervous.

"Alright Ricky, I'll prove it to you. I'll be the best wife ever!" I said hopping up to grab the phone.

I started dialing the number and gave it a call.

"Hi mom? Yeah are you staying at your boyfriend's house tonight? Just wondering. Ricky's going to be over late. Yeah, okay bye!" I said and hung up. I started dialing another number.

"Hi Margaret? It's Amy. Can Ricky stay over for the night? Yeah, alright. I'll have him pick it up, okay thanks bye!" I said and hung up.

"What did you just do?" He asked walking towards me.

"I made it so that just you me and John will be staying the night. Go pick up your clothes and your foster mom's prescription for her. Then hurry back!" I said kissing him goodbye.

I got changed into my pajamas and sat down on the couch; I put a movie in getting ready for Ricky to come back. I heard the door open.

"I'm home!" He said as he burst through the doors.

"Be quiet, you'll wake up John." I said kissing him.

I put his clothes for tomorrow upstairs and went back down to find him on the couch lying down. I laid there with him his arms around me.

"Am I a good wife?" I asked.

"I can't tell Amy, it's been five minutes." He said laughing.

I kissed him and got up.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To go check on John." I said.

"Why? He's sleeping Amy." He said.

"I know but I just want to make sure he's okay." I said walking towards the crib.

I looked to see my son lying there sleeping peacefully. Gosh two years old. Who would've thought that two years ago I was pregnant? Ricky came over and wrapped his arms around me. I walked with Ricky out into the hallway.

"Ricky you know that when I asked you to stay over I didn't mean…" I started.

"I understand. It's perfectly fine." He said.

"Thanks for understanding." I said and kissed him.

"Now do I sleep on the couch?" He asked.

"There's a guest room down the hall, second door on the left." I said.

"Thanks, goodnight beautiful." He said.

"Goodnight Ricky, I love you." I said.

"I love you too Amy." He said and kissed me.

We went into our own rooms and slept.

I woke up at five thirty, before Ricky did. I placed an extra towel in the bathroom and laid his clothes out on the edge of his bed. He looked so peaceful when he slept. I slowly sat down on the other side of the bed, and laid there with him. All of a sudden I felt him turn and wrap his arms around me.

"Morning." He whispered.

"Good morning." I said and kissed him.

"Why are you there?" He asked with a funny smile.

"Well I put a towel in the guest bathroom for you, and then I put your clothes on the end of the bed. I'm going to go make breakfast now, and then we'll wake John up.

"Don't leave yet." He said when I started to get up.

"What?" I asked.

"I wanted to do this." He said and kissed me, the kiss lasted forever and ever. I didn't want it to end.

I pulled away first and started smiling.

"If you keep kissing me I'm going to end up staying here and not going to school." I said laughing. "You can go take a shower. Please bring John down when you're finished."

"You're the one who came and lay down next to me." He said laughing. "Alright I will, but before you leave…" He said smiling and he kissed me. I pulled away laughing and ran downstairs.

I love him so much; maybe I'd make a good wife for him… someday. I wonder if we'll be together that long. I wonder how he'd propose. Gosh I have to stop thinking about this; I'm in my last year of high school!

Once I walked into the kitchen I moved the vase of flowers, which Ricky had brought to me a couple of days ago, in the middle of the table. I poured each of us a glass of orange juice and I made waffles. Ricky came down and put John in his highchair.

"Good morning." He said, he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me.

"Ricky, John's right there." I said turning red.

"Oops. Okay we have waffles." He said happily and sat down.

John was sitting away from the table in his highchair. I placed very small pieces of waffles on his plate, making sure that he wouldn't choke. I put a little apple juice in John's Sippy cup (which he now uses all the time.)

"Thank you mama." He said happily.

"You're welcome sweetie." I said and sat down next to Ricky.

"Well it's about six o'clock. About the time that I'd be driving over here." Ricky said

"Oh but you're here already." I said smiling and kissed him quickly.

"Yeah, so I got a head start." He said.

We finished breakfast and drove over to the daycare. We dropped John off, making sure that once again he was happy and being nice to the other kids. Then we drove over to Grant high school. Today Ricky had his arm around me, instead of being hand in hand. He already had everything he needed, so we stopped by my locker.

"We need to get a new picture." He said looking at the one of the three of us.

"Why?" I asked. "I like this one."

"I know, but it was taken in the hospital, when John was just born. We should get one now because he's two years old, he's not a newborn anymore." Ricky said.

"Maybe you're right. But I'm still keeping this one." I said smiling and I kissed him.

When we pulled apart I saw Ben's face, he was angry. He stormed over to Henry and Alice. I felt bad; he tried so hard to be happy that I was pregnant when we were dating. He was the stepfather, and he was happy about it. But now, we weren't even friends.

"You alright?" Ricky asked leaning against the locker, resting his head against it.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said closing my locker.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too Ricky. I really do." I said.

We walked hand in hand smiling, as we walked over to Grace and Jack. Grace shut her locker and smiled as she walked over to me. She held out her hand and I saw a beautiful engagement ring on her finger.

"Oh grace its gorgeous!" I said smiling.

"Thanks Amy! I've decided that I want you to be my maid of honor!" She said.

"Really? Oh Grace I'd love to!" I said as we looked at her ring.

"Since we've decided Ricky, would you be my best man?" Jack asked Ricky.

"Jack are you sure about this?" Ricky asked him.

"I've never been more sure." Jack said smiling.

"Then you've got yourself a best man!" Ricky said smiling almost as brightly as I was.

A few hours passed and the four of us were sitting at a lunch table. Ricky and Jack had to go over and talk to another guy about some homework assignment. It gave me and Grace a chance to talk.

"You know, ever since you told Ricky and me that you and Jack were engaged I've been thinking a lot about Ricky and I. He asked if I had wanted to get married. I told him after high school maybe, but I'm thinking that maybe it should be sooner." I said

"It made me think a lot about Jack and me. This whole engagement. Did I want any kids? What kind of house did we want? A lot of questions came up. This reminds me, we've moved our wedding to the spring. It's only about three months away. I know we said after high school, but e just couldn't wait. So we booked a place in the spring. It'll give us enough time to plan, since we've already started, but we'll also be husband and wife sooner." Grace said.

"That's great Grace. Last night when we agreed that right now wasn't the right time to get married for us, I told him that I'd prove that I'd be a good wife. He stayed over last night and we just hung out. It was fun, because I proved to him that I could be a good wife. "I said laughing.

"Amy did you and him….." She asked surprised.

"No! I told him I didn't want to, not yet at least." I said turning red.

"Oh." She said giggling.

Both of us started laughing, I wasn't sure why. Then the guys came over, and started smiling.

"What's so funny?" Ricky asked as he sat down next to me.

"Nothing." Grace and I said at the same time.

Ricky kissed me, and wrapped his arms around me. When we pulled apart he still kept his arm around me. I knew that we would last; maybe someday I would me Mrs. Amy Underwood. And I kind of liked that.


	16. A Night To Remember

**Ricky's POV**

How is it that girls laugh so much, and don't expect guys to wonder why. Amy would make the perfect wife, she would, and she's always been the perfect girlfriend

"So Jack, when's the wedding?" I asked him.

"We moved it to spring time; it'll be in three months! It's still closer to the end of the year, but e wanted to get married soon." He said.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Amy said.

She rested her head on my shoulder. After lunch Amy went to her class and I went to mine. I remembered that tomorrow was Anne's wedding! How could I forget! Oh my goodness, I had to write a speech and pick up a gift. How could I forget! After school I waited for Amy, we drove and picked up John. As much as we didn't want to leave him, we asked if George would watch John, he agreed and we went over to the wedding store.

"What about A pot and pan set?" She asked me.

"Pot and pans?" I asked her back, I couldn't imagine why they'd want pots and pans.

"Yeah! We could get them engraved on the handles. It'd say something like_ Anne & Hank_." She said excitedly.

"Alright Amy, let's get the pots and Pans." I said.

So we did, and we waited about fifteen minutes for them to engrave them. We got them gift wrapped and we drove home. Amy went over to George's house and I went to go work on the speech. I sat in her living room waiting for her to come.

_**Hank and Anne…**_ I started writing. I couldn't think of anything else. I heard Amy come through the front door.

"We're home!" She said while taking off John's coat.

"Isn't it a little warm for a coat?" I asked.

"It's a light coat; it was a little cool out his morning." She said.

"Hey buddy!" I said while tossing him in the air.

"Dada!" John screamed he started giggling.

" Mama I'm sleepy." John said while rubbing his eye.

"Alright let's get you to bed, it's getting late.

Amy put John to bed and came downstairs. She sat down on the couch with me, I put the pen and paper down on the table and held her hand.

"So did I make a good wife yesterday?" She asked.

"Yes, whoever marries you Amy, will be the luckiest man on the earth." I said and kissed her.

"Ricky I love you so much." She said and wrapped her arms around me.

Even though I didn't want to leave I had to go home. I told her I'd be here early, to pick up John. We guys would help him get dressed; after all he _is _the ring bearer. I kissed her goodbye, and hugged her.

"I don't want you to leave." She said.

"I'll be back don't worry." I said.

"Gosh I sound like a little kid, that's what I used to say to my parents." she said giggling.

"Well now you're saying it to your boyfriend." I told her smiling.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." I said, and kissed her goodbye.

I drove home and walked through the door. I checked on Margaret to make sure that she was okay. Thankfully she was able to get out of the hospital in time so she could go to the wedding. I went to bed and slept.

I woke up at five thirty, and I drove to Amy's house. I picked up John and left a note on the end of Amy's bed. I knew that she'd read it once she woke up, it told her that I came and picked John up to get ready,

Thankfully John didn't wake up until we got to Hank's house. He had given me directions because he had all of our tuxedos. I first dressed John and then myself. Last night before I went to bed I sent a single rose to Amy, asking her if she'd be my date for the wedding reception. She should get it while she's getting ready.

"Ricky did you finish getting John ready?" Hank asked outside of the bathroom door.

"Yeah Hank he's done. Can you take him while I get dressed?" I asked and opened the door.

"Yeah, can he walk?" Hank asked.

"Yeah just not down the stairs." I said.

"I don't have any stairs." Hank said laughing.

"Then we don't have any problems." I said laughing too.

I let John walk out of the bathroom and I got changed. Once I was finished I fixed my hair and my bow tie and I walked out of the door. I held John in my arms and we walked into the limousine.

"You nervous?" I asked Hank.

"Just a little." He replied, I could tell he was very nervous.

"Don't be nervous, Anne loves you very much." I said.

As Hank and I stood at the altar waiting for Anne to walk with the rest of the bridesmaids I told John what to do. All of a sudden, music began playing. John and hank's niece walked down the aisle, John stumbled a little but he didn't fall. A bunch of bridesmaids walked down slowly after the flower girl and ring bearer. Then came Amy, who walked alone slowly. She wore a lavender strapless dress that went above her knees. They had her hair in loose curls, and her bangs on the side of her face, they had a flower in her hair, the same flower that the bridesmaids had. Amy looked amazing. She smiled at me as she walked down the aisle. Then Anne came Mimzy, Amy's grandmother, walked beside her. Anne looked beautiful, once she was at the aisle Hank took her and together they walked in front of the priest.

"Dearly Beloved…." The priest began.

After a while Anne and Hank had their first kiss as husband in wife. I saw Amy had tears slowly running down her face; Ashley had tears running down her face also. As Anne and Hank walked out of the church Amy and I followed side by side as the groomsmen and bridesmaids followed us two by two.

"Are you alright?" I asked as we all met up after the ceremony.

"Yeah I'm good." Amy said wiping the tears away." Is my make-up smudged?"

"No, it looks great." I said

"I got your flower, its beautiful Ricky. I'd love to be your date to the reception." She said smiling.

We all lined up for pictures, after about twelve pictures we gathered into the limousines, the same ones we drove in.

"Great job John!" I said as I ruffled John's short hair.

"Thank you Dada." John said and hugged me.

"Now that's cute." Hank said.

"Congrats on your marriage." I said to Hank.

"Thanks Ricky. Got your speech ready?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready!" I said.

We pulled into a beautiful building which on the inside is a ballroom. I stepped out of the limousine with John in my arms. We walked inside the lobby while I waited for Amy. Once she came in I kissed her, and she took John. I held the hand that wasn't holding John.

"There's my granddaughter and great grandson!" Mimzy said. She walked over and hugged Amy. Then gave John a million kisses and hugged him.

"Hi Mimzy, you remember Ricky right? John's dad." Amy said introducing me again to Mimzy.

"Why yes of course, I remember. How are you Ricky?" Mimzy asked me.

"I'm fine thanks, and you?" I asked her.

"I'm great! Well I got to go get to my seat!" She said and went down the double staircase which leads into the ballroom.

Amy and I walked down the stairs and we sat down, Her, John, and I were seated at a table with George and Ashley.

"Ladies and Gentleman I'm proud to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Johnson! Anne and Hank walked out hand in hand and stood on the dance floor. A slow song began playing and they danced together. They looked so happy together. After the song ended they played a faster song so more people danced.

"Do you want to dance?" I asked Amy.

"Sure." She said and we walked out onto the dance floor.

I looked over at John who was talking to the flower girl, I pointed it out to Amy and she started laughing. We were dancing for what seemed like five minutes and then a slow song came on.

"You want to dance to a slow song?" I asked her.

"I'd love to." She said.

And so, she pulled me to the center of the dance floor and we danced. As we were dancing we started talking.

"I love you Amy." I said.

"I love you too Ricky." She said. "I don't think I want to ever forget this night."

"I don't want to either." I said.

"Ricky, just think in a few weeks it'll be grace and Jack's wedding." She said.

"Yeah, I didn't even notice that this school year is about halfway through." I said.

"I didn't either! And then I looked at my calendar and I had no idea where the time went. Time is just going by way too fast. I'm afraid that I'm going to miss something." She said.

"You won't, we still have time. A lot of it." I said.

We continued dancing, once the first slow song ended another slow song came on. Time went by and before I knew it I had to make my speech. I stood up on stage with the microphone. Everyone was seated as I held a glass of ginger ale. Yes I wasn't old enough to drink.

"Okay first off I'd like to congratulate Anne and Hank on their marriage. Hank has been so kind to me these last few months, and we've really become good friends. Anne, there's so many kind things I could say. First off she's extremely nice and funny, and she's always there when I need her. And when you bring these two people together, they complete each other. And you two are meant to be. I see it when you look at each other and I know that you two will live together in happiness for a long time. And so, I'd like to make a toast, to the new Mr. and Mrs. Johnson!"

As soon as I finished my speech a lot of people applauded me. Then it was Amy's turn to say something. She got up onto the stage and I walked over to my seat.

"Hi everyone, I'd like to congratulate the newlyweds on their marriage. Anne and Hank Johnson, congrats! Anne is my mother, as most of you know. She has been there with me through everything and has been a great help to me. Hank I've known for about three years. He's such a sweet man and very smart. I know that once my mom and Hank met that they were going to be married, I mean it just came to me. Just the way that they look at each other and the way that they talk, you can tell. I know that you two will be together for a while. Best of wishes!"

She finished her speech and everybody began eating. She sat down next to me and started cutting John's food into little pieces.

"John chews before you swallow okay?" She asked him.

"Okay mama." He said and chewed his food.

"Great speech." I said smiling and kissed her.

"You too." She said.

About a half an hour later it was the last dance. A slow song of course.

"All couples are invited to dance!" The DJ said.

"You want to?" I asked.

"I'd love to." She said and I held her hand as we walked to the dance floor.

We were dancing and talking when I saw John and Ashley dancing. She's such a great Aunt. George and another person that I didn't know were dancing too. Almost everybody was except for some kids.

"I love you so incredibly much Ricky." Amy said.

"I love you too Amy." I said and kissed her

Once the song ended I kissed her again and we walked back to John, who fell asleep in Ashley's arms.

"I guess I'm not a good dancer and I bored him to sleep." She said laughing.

"It's not that Ashley, it's just past his bedtime." Amy said as she took him.

The limousine drove Amy, John, and I back to Hank's house where my car was parked. I drove both of them home and tucked John in.

"Goodnight." She said smiling as she hugged me.

"Goodnight." I said and kissed her.

I walked to my car and drove home. Margaret was already sleeping, since she wasn't waiting for me. SO I went to my room and fell asleep, tomorrow I needed to get ready for Grace and jacks wedding, which was coming up really soon.


	17. I Do

**Amy's POV**

Weeks passed and Grace and jack's wedding was tomorrow. The four of us (Ricky, Grace, Jack, and I) all were taken out of school to finalize what we had to do. My dress would be knee-length and a burgundy spaghetti strap dress. It was so pretty! I couldn't wait for Ricky to see me in it! Grace and I ended up sleeping over my house, so did the three other bridesmaids. We had a girl's night. While Jack, Ricky, and the three other groomsmen had a guys night.

"I'll see you tomorrow Ricky." I said as he started to leave.

"Are you going to be my date or no?" He asked smiling.

"Of course I will!" I said smiling and hugged him.

"Goodnight Amy." He said.

"Goodnight Ricky." I said. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me goodbye.

I ran back into the den and sat in the circle with the girls.

"Amy he is so sweet." Grace said.

"Yeah I'm so lucky to have him. I probably wouldn't be able to handle John all by myself." I said.

"Yeah where is John?" Adrienne asked.

"Oh my dad agreed to watch him today and tomorrow. He wants me to be 'totally focused' on the wedding as a maid of honor." I said giggling.

"Aw well at least you can hang out with us!" Adrienne said.

Adrienne and I talked a few days ago. She told me that she found another guy, and that she shouldn't have gotten so jealous. We both apologized and everything was better. I'm glad that we're friends now.

"Grace are you nervous?" I asked.

"No, I know that this is going to be great." She said smiling.

"I hope when I get married that I'll be this happy." I said.

"Amy wants to marry Ricky?" Adrienne asked teasing.

"No, maybe, yes, I don't know! I'd love to be his wife. I really would, but I get the feeling that my parents wouldn't let us and that he doesn't want to. Besides schools almost over, if he asked me after it ended, I'd say yes." I said smiling at the thought of marrying Ricky.

"Adrienne who are you going out with?" I asked.

"Oh, well I'm sort of going out with…. Ben." She told me.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, I hope you're not mad." She said.

"Of course not Adrienne, I'm happy for you. I'm happy being with Ricky." I said happily.

"I think we should get to bed." Grace said. "We have to get up really early tomorrow and get our hair done."

"Grace is right. Everyone in bed!" Adrienne said.

I shut the lights off and all of us got into our sleeping bags. We were all anxious for tomorrow.

We were woken up at four o'clock the next morning. I had moved my alarm clock into the Den, so that we wouldn't be late. Today everyone woke up and got up really fast, we were all excited. We all drove over to Grace's house where the dresses, hair stylists, and make-up containers were.

"Good morning girls!" Mrs. Bowman said as we all walked through the door.

"Morning." We all mumbled. Even though we were excited we were still really tired.

"Okay first your hair must be done, each of you have a stylist. You all will have the same style; Chairs are set up in the living room, so let's get ready!" She said excitedly.

I sat down in the chair; the stylist immediately began curling my hair, straightening my bangs, doing all kinds of crazy things. Once he was done though, it looked amazing. It was such a fancy style. It was pinned up in the back, but curls could still be seen. My bangs were to the side, but they were straightened. I also noticed that he had put very small roses around the hair that was pinned up. All of us had the same hairstyles but Grace's had to look the best.

Grace's hairstyle looked amazing. They curled her hair, and swept it out of her face and secured it with bobby pins. It was so simple yet, it looked amazing.

"Grace, wow! It looks great!" Adrienne said.

"Yeah grace really, it looks amazing." I said.

"Grace Jack's jaw is going to drop when he sees you!" said another one of the bridesmaids.

"Thanks everyone!" She said, as she walked down the stairs.

"Alright, ladies we have two hours to get dressed and put on make-up!" Mrs. Bowman said.

We all ran upstairs and got our dresses. We put them on and went into the three bathrooms. We all put on our make-up.

We heard the doorbell ring. Grace's mom answered the door and took the package.

"Grace it's for you!" She said and grace came running down the stairs.

"It's a package." She said and opened it.

Inside were a dozen roses. With a note attached, she began to read it out loud.

"My dearest Grace, I cannot wait until we are husband in wife, you are the most amazing woman I've ever met. I love you so much, I always have and I always will. I love you, from Jack."

"Oh my gosh! Grace that's so adorable." One of the bridesmaids screamed!

Grace blushed as Mrs. Bowman took them to put them into a vase.

"Oh before I forget! Since all of you have dates, there will be one dance where the DJ will call out all of the bridesmaids, groomsmen, and their dates to dance. Just so you know." Grace said.

Grace went into the room to put on her dress. It was a strapless white dress, it was made to be tight around the torso but then it flows on the bottom. Her veil was attached to the tiara she wore in her hair. She walked down the stairs into the den where all of us were.

"Oh" Adrienne screamed.

"My!" Another bridesmaid screamed

"Gosh!" I screamed.

All of us girls hugged her a million times. I noticed that Mrs. Bowman was crying.

"Grace Sweetie, You look so beautiful. I can't believe that the day has come that you go off on your on with the boy you're in love with." She said through her tears.

"I love you mom." Grace said crying. And they hugged.

"You can't cry Grace; it'll smudge your make-up." Mrs. Bowman said laughing, even though tears still ran down her face.

"Amy, you know that you and Ricky will make a speech right?" Mrs. Bowman said.

"Yeah, I know. I'm ready." I said.

We heard a car honking outside of the house. All of us peeked outside of the window and saw a limousine.

"Here we go ladies." Mrs. Bowman said. And we all went into the limousine.

We drove to the church which was so beautiful. Brand new to the town, it was so pretty. We were all lined up, first we heard the music start. The flower girl and the ring bearer went and started walking down the aisle. Grace had it planned so that one bridesmaid will walk down the aisle next to a groomsman. Adrian and one of the groomsmen walked side by side down the aisle. Then another bridesmaid walked beside another groomsman. And then another pair walked down. Then it was my turn. I saw Ricky next to me and I smiled, we walked down together slowly. Once we were near the altar I lined up with the other bridesmaids and he lined up the other groomsmen. Then grace began walking down the aisle, her father by her side. She met Jack at the altar.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God…" the priest began saying.

After a while, Grace and Jack kissed and everybody exited the church. The bride and groom, Bridesmaids, and Groomsmen were directed to go behind the church for pictures, there was a lake there and Grace and jack desired their wedding pictures to be taken there.

So we all lined up and took pictures, after what seemed like forever we were finally done. My jaw hurt so badly from smiling. Ricky came over to me and smiled.

"You look amazing you really do." He said and kissed me.

"You look pretty good yourself." I said and hugged him tight.

"I'll meet you at the reception alright?" He asked.

"Of course, I can't wait." I said and we walked over to the limousines we drove to the church in, with the exception of grace who had her own limousine with Jack.


	18. A Wedding Reception

**Amy's POV**

We arrived at a nearby beach. A bunch of tables and chairs were set up, there was a big stage for the DJ and they put down a dance floor too. The limousine parked and all of us bridesmaids stepped out.

"Oh wow." Adrianne said, as we looked at the lights that were string from one pole to the other across the beach.

"Do you want to dance?" Ben asked Adrianne.

"Sure." She said smiling and they went onto the dance floor.

I was looking for Ricky, once I found him the song was over.

"Hey." He said kissing me.

"Hi." I said smiling and I hugged him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! May I have your attention? I would like to welcome Mr. and Mrs. Jack Pappas!" The DJ said into the microphone as grace and Jack stepped out of the Limousine. Everyone clapped and cheered. Grace and Jack said hello to everyone until the DJ called them up onto the dance floor.

" Grace and Jack have both decided on what song they'd like to have as their first dance, so here it goes!" the DJ said.

Both Grace and Jack stepped onto the dance floor and began dancing to a slow song. They were so happy together.

Ricky held my hand, and kissed the top of my head.

"When this song is over, do you want to dance?" He asked.

"I'd love to." I said.

The song ended a minute later and another slow song began. Ricky pulled me onto the dance floor and held me in his arms. Slowly we swayed to the music. It was the perfect night, perfect weather, perfect dancing, and the perfect guy to be dancing with.

"I love you Amy." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you too." I said smiling. He kissed my cheek.

Once the song ended a fast song played and a lot more people began dancing. Ricky and I were dancing and I noticed Henry and Alice, Adrienne and Ben, Grace and Jack, and Mr. and Mrs. Bowman were dancing. They were all so happy, everyone was. The song ended and everyone was going to sit down, dinner was coming out soon. That was the cue for Ricky and I to go up on stage and make a toast.

"Ladies and gentlemen Ricky Underwood and Amy Jeurgens." The DJ said.

Ricky stepped forward and took the microphone.

"Grace and Jack, I've known them for a long time. They've just been such good friends to me. When Grace started dating Jack I knew that it was love. I mean just look at them, when you see her look at him, or him look at her you can feel the love that they have for each other. They're both so kind and giving, they'll help anyone. They really are one great couple, and I wish them the best of luck. Now I hand the microphone over to Amy Jeurgens." He said and stepped down from the stage.

"Hi, I've known grace for three years, and Jack for two. Grace has been such a great friend to me, really she has. Then she told me how she met this guy, and how she really felt that she loved him. Soon the two were dating. I knew that they loved each other, I just knew it. I also knew that one day they were going to get married; I just had this gut feeling. Both Jack and Grace have been there for me, and they're just such nice people. I know that you two will be together for a long time. So let's toast to the new Mr. and Mrs. Jack Pappas!" I said smiling and I left the stage.

Ricky and I were seated alone, Jack and Grace wanted couples to be alone but family to be together. So Ricky and I sat and the waiter brought out our food. We started eating and talking.

"Wow, we only have two weeks of school left." He said.

"I know, being in both my mom's and grace's wedding really makes time go by fast!" I said.

"It does, John's almost three. Three years old! He's just growing too fast; I wish he'd slow down." Ricky said.

"I know, I'm going to miss him waking up in the middle of the night." I said.

"I'm going to miss those two month old baby clothes." Ricky said.

"Ricky we're way past two months." I said laughing.

"Still, I'll miss it." He said.

We finished dinner, and were just talking now. A few people were dancing and the sky was still light out, although it was getting darker.

"May I have Grace and Jack Pappas on the dance floor?" Asked the DJ, a slow song began playing.

"Grace and Jack would like to invite Adrianne and Ben!" The DJ said.

"Now let's also add…. Henry and Alice!" He said Again

"Finally, Ricky and Amy!" He said.

We stood up and walked hand in hand to the dance floor. We both were dancing and talking.

"You're a really good dancer." He said.

"I wish I could say the same." I said giggling; he knew I was teasing him.

"Hey, I'm not that bad!" He said laughing and smiling.

"I know, you're really good." I said and kissed him.

After a while we all sat down as Grace and Jack cut the cake. Once they cut the first slice Jack kissed her and she blushed. She gave Jack a slice and herself one. He smashed his slice in her face and she smashed her piece in his face. They both started laughing as kissed each other. They then wiped their faces off as the waiters and waitresses handed out slices of cake. Ricky and I ate our slices. The DJ called out for more dancers, so Ricky and I walked over to the dance floor. We were dancing and they handed out glow-sticks funky sunglasses hats everything! It was so much fun, Adrienne and Ben came over and the four of us danced, and then Jack and Grace came over and joined us. Gosh we were having so much fun!

"Alright everybody, this is the last song. So all of the couples please come to the dance floor." He said, and a slow song began. Almost everybody, except some kids, was dancing.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear as we were dancing.

"I love you too Ricky. So much." I said

The song ended and everybody started to get into their cars and limousines except Ricky.

"Aren't you leaving?" I asked him.

"Nah, let's go for a walk." He said smiling.

"You're insane Ricky its eleven o'clock!" I said.

"Yeah, and we're teenagers so let's go have some fun. Let's go walk on the boardwalk." He said.

"Alright, alright I'm coming." I said

We walked along the boardwalk and went down a few steps onto the beach. It was so beautiful, the moon was out and it was just him and I.

"Amy, I love you so much. I know that you and I have talked about this before, we weren't so sure if it was the right time. But spending so much time with you has made me love you even more and…." He said and he got down on one knee and held my hand. "I would be the luckiest and happiest man in the world if you would be my wife. Will you marry me?"

Tears came streaming down my face, I love him so much. He's just the perfect guy; I wouldn't want to marry anybody else I really wouldn't.

"Ricky, I love you too, so incredibly much. Yes, yes I'd _love _to be your wife." I said. I ran and hugged him.

He picked me up and spun me around I was crying and I didn't care. I was going to get married to the best guy in the entire world. He put me down and hugged me. While he was hugging me he said,

"I talked to your parents; they said that it'd be fine if we got married. Just think Amy, You, me and John. The three of us, a real family." He said.

"I know Ricky; Gosh I love you so much!" I said. We stopped hugging and he pulled out a little black box.

"I was so excited, I forgot the box." He said laughing.

He opened it for me and inside was a beautiful diamond; it had three hearts, one big one and two little ones on the sides. He slipped the ring onto my finger and I looked at it again.

"One heart for each of us you, me, and John." He said smiling.

"Oh Ricky, it's so beautiful." I said still crying.

"You're more beautiful." He said as he wiped the tears off of my face.

"Let's go back to Jack's house; I need my car to take you home. The walk isn't that long, only five minutes." He said.

"I don't care how long it is Ricky, I'm with you and that's all that matters." I said.

He kissed me, and I was happy. To think that almost three years ago we had a baby. That three years ago we were just friends, but now we're more than just friends, and more than just boyfriend and girlfriend, I was going to be his_ wife_. I don't care where I am or what I'm doing, as long as I'm with Ricky and John I'll be happy. I know it.

"Come on, let's start walking." He said.

He held out his hand, for me to take. I grabbed his hand and we started walking. We walked down streets with only the streetlights to guide us. Believe it or not, it was pretty romantic. I kissed Ricky and smiled.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"I don't know, I did it just because I love you." I said smiling.

We continued walking hand in hand down the streets. We were getting closer to Jack's house; I started recognizing where we were.

"I love you Amy." He said.

"I love you too Ricky." I said.

And we kissed.

**Authors Note:**

**Hi everybody, yes this is the end of this fanfic. This seemed to me like a good place to end it. I really would like to thank those of you who followed me throught the whole story, really it makes me happy to know that somebody enjoys it. I'm not sure if i'm going to continue this story, make another Amy& Ricky story, or make an Amy&ben story. Let me know what you think, tell me which one you'd like to have me write. Thanks so much:)**

** - Manda**


End file.
